The Blood Rose
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: Part 2. Sequel to 'The Dead of Winter'. Klaus has turned Caroline into a Hybrid. Caroline is strong, but as a hybrid, she is even stronger. He doesn't want to care, she doesn't want to care. A dark enemy rises up against him, can they save him in time? Rated M for murder, rape, & extreme sex. May cause triggers. Klaroline / Kennett / Haylijah, mostly Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

_**So here begins Blood Rose. Part two of a multi-part story. Caroline has just been turned by Klaus, who is a raging psychopath or is he? This story takes place immediately following 'The Dead of Winter'.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Caroline walked out of the room. It didn't occur to her to wait or look to see if Klaus was behind her. She walked up the hallway, still naked and walked to her room. Klaus had killed her and yet strangely she had no feeling about that. She felt everything in a way that she never had. She felt strong. She felt alive. She didn't even really care about Klaus or what he'd done. She wasn't sure why. He had compelled her to never betray him. She rolled her eyes. On the scale of who had betrayed who, that was almost laughable. She got in the shower, feeling the spray of the water washing over her. It had never felt so incredible to take a shower. The water was falling on her skin and she could feel every drop as she stood there drowning in the sensation of it all.

She heard a knock at the door. She didn't bother getting a towel, she walked out naked and confronted Sarah who quickly and promptly dropped the tray. Caroline could feel her face transform as she calmly looked at the terrified girl. "Get out of my room and don't EVER come back." Sarah picked up the tray quickly and backed out of the room.

Klaus stood behind her watching the scene unfold. _Interesting,_ he thought. "Very good love. I'm glad that I didn't have to drag you off her. That…," he raised his eyebrows, "…would have been unseemly."

Caroline looked at the man sitting in her doorway. "Klaus. I'm not a cold blooded psychopath like you. I don't just kill people and torture them for no reason." She gave him a half smile and returned to the bathroom.

He nodded his head at the statement, stifling the urge to agree with her. He followed her into the bathroom. "Caroline I have to go out.." he paused.

"And?"

Walking up to her and grabbing her chin, he pulled her eyes into his once again. "And…I don't want you to eat the staff, that's a no no. Don't leave the house. Don't go in any locked rooms. Do you understand love?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

He turned and walked out the room. As walked down the stairs, his first thought was that Caroline may have just gotten a lot more intriguing. A car was waiting out front for him.

Caroline finished what she had to do in the bathroom and went to the wardrobe. Looking at the dresses with a very critical eye, she thought, _who bought these awful dresses. Sarah probably. Hmmm…maybe she does deserve to die_. She pulled on the least awful dress and thought about her limitations. No eating the staff, no leaving the house and no going in locked doors. So that pretty much left the rest of the house open.

She wandered around from room to room; of course there was no visible phone anywhere. She did look at all of the bedrooms, she explored the conservatory and the library. She had a drink in the formal living room. She walked back to the kitchens, where there were several people standing around having a conversation. They all said hello when she walked in, which kind of set her off guard. She had been here for what two months and barely anyone had spoken a word to her. To be fair she really wasn't around the staff that much though.

The house was even bigger than it looked. There were hallways and little rooms all over the place. There was a room with a bar exclusively that resembled a nightclub and there was a smaller library back by the conservatory. There were a lot of bedrooms. On the second floor she counted fourteen rooms. _Sick bastard_. There was the occasional locked door, but most of the house was open.

When she got back to her room many hours later, there were two blood bags lying on her bed. She picked them, turned on the television and plopped down on the sofa. She was bored but at least she was alone.

She thought about the Kill Klaus plan. She couldn't do that now, because he had basically told her no, like ever. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if this was his plan all along. Then she sat up. Hayley. Did he change Hayley? Was Hayley still here somewhere? She intended to ask him as soon as his 5'11 psycho self walked in the house.

She heard Klaus coming all the way from the first floor. That's odd she thought. She needed to talk to him. She walked out the door as he rounded the steps between the second and third floor.

He looked up. "Caroline love. Get in any trouble today?"

"No. Klaus I have questions. "

He rolled his eyes….baby hybrids. Although she was a stunningly beautiful baby hybrid, he thought as smiled to himself. Refocusing, he regarded her. "Follow me."

She followed him down the hall to his bed chamber. Motioning to one of the sofas with his hand, he took off his jacket. "Yes Caroline, what can I answer for you love?"

"First, what is going to happen to me?"

"Well love, that is up to you. You can't kill me and you are sired to me." He grinned "I have an entire staff of hybrids. They protect me and protect the city. You may or may not choose to be involved in that at some point. For now until you are under control, you have to stay in the house."

"So I can leave someday?"

"When I decide you are ready, yes."

"Why did you do this to me?" He studied her as the question was unexpected. It felt emotional, but he didn't see any emotion in her eyes.

"Well I suppose it was because you intrigued me. You are strong…and beautiful," a charming grin spread across his face. "Mostly, it was that you reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

"That is not for this discussion love."

"Why did you torture me?"

"Well, to be fair, I am a monster. My proclivities run a little dark."

"Will you do that still?"

"Caroline, one of the advantages of being what we are is that you are really strong now. I can't hurt you the way that I used to. I suppose that I can find ways, but it's a lot more difficult and I find it boring to work so hard. I made you turn your humanity off because I didn't want you spinning out of control at the first sign of an overwhelming emotion."

"Do I have to do everything you say?"

"Yes, if I want you to do something I can compel you."

"Can I compel you?"

"No." That question almost made him laugh out loud.

"Can I compel other people?"

"Yes, but don't for now."

"Can I kill the people that hurt me?"

"With the exception of me…yes, someday."

"Why can I hear things from so far away?"

"Because you are a hybrid; heightened senses is one of the benefits."

"Did you turn Hayley?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't particularly interested in her and I didn't feel she had the right temperament for this."

"But I did?"

"Yes. You have a lot of strength in you. It's not easy to stand up to me love."

"How much blood do I have to drink? And can I eat and drink other stuff? The vampires in movies can never eat food."

"One or two bags every other day. Yes you can eat food and drink. This is not a movie. Don't get advice from movies on how to be a vampire, which by the way, you are not. You are a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf."

"Am I going to turn on the full moon?"

"No."

"Can I turn on the full moon?"

"Yes, although I wouldn't recommend it. Chicago is rather a large city and people might notice a werewolf walking around the streets killing people."

"Can I get some new clothes, the ones that are here are dreadful?"

"Yes, I will take you out some day, but you can only leave the house with me."

"Where are all your other hybrids?"

"Well some of them live here. Some of them work here. Some have moved to other parts of the city and some other parts of the world."

"What is a sire bond?"

"A sire bond is a supernatural connection to your maker. I'm your maker. It means that you have to do what I say. It will make you want to listen to me."

"Will that ever end?"

"No."

"Do I still have to have sex with you?"

"Yes if I tell you to."

"Can I still meet with Mrs. Erdman?"

"Yes if you would like to."

"Yes I would."

"Now if the inquisition is over for the night, would you care for a drink Caroline?" He studied her. She was different. Most people were different after the change, but she was somehow stronger and more vibrant in a way that he couldn't quite explain to himself.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"Who are the people in the caskets?"

He felt the blood rushing to his chest. "They are my family Caroline. They are strictly off limits. You are not to go in that room ever again." Just to reinforce that point, he started to her and looked her in the eyes "Caroline you are never to go in the room with the caskets again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Why do you keep them there? And why are they like that?"

"Caroline, this is not a subject that I care to discuss. I've had enough for tonight. You can stay and we can have a lovely evening together or you are free to leave, either way, we are no longer discussing this."

"Fine. Good night Klaus." She started down the hallway to her bedroom. Klaus was still a lunatic, but she was strong. He couldn't hurt her anymore. She was going to get revenge on everyone who had wronged her, _except for him_. She imagined if he didn't compel everyone that was sired to him that the list would be long and distinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So Caroline is obviously way different than in the last story. Much like the series she embraces her new status as an undead creature. She is no longer completely terrified by Klaus…irritated by his existence would be a more apt description. Klaus, having been here before, knows that story is over. He is still somewhat unwilling to let her go though.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews. One thing that I see happening is that he knows the allure of darkness but what he underestimates is the attraction to light.**_

 _ **Someone pointed a semi-flaw with the whole hybrid turning thing. So we are going to assume for sake of the 14 chapters of this saga that have already been written, that Klaus was able to turn regular people into hybrids.**_

 _ **She is going to get dark soon. I promise, just not in this chapter. I wanted some tension to build between Caroline and Klaus. :)**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

When Caroline got up the next morning, she stared at the ceiling blankly. She wondered if being undead made her feel any differently, but there was no cloudiness in her head, she was…maybe just slightly more than her old self. Mrs. Erdman was coming today and in all the weeks that she was here, that was truly the one thing she looked forward to every week. _Would Mrs. Erdman be able to tell_?

After she showered and drank down the blood bag that was sitting on a tray on the table, _some things never change_. Once she was ready, she walked down the hallways, noticing the guard with the smile. Feeling a little more brave than, well ever, she decided to stop. Looking him in the eyes, she flashed a bright smile at him. "Hi." Her voice was flirty and dripping with sex. Added bonus, she wasn't even really trying. Before she could finish her thought or he could reply, the door opened to Klaus's office. His head popped around the door eyeing the guard and Caroline. She rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

Klaus on the other hand, was sitting in his office, seething. He felt…what was the word…jealous, yes that was the word. She knew that he could hear her and yet she stood out there like a trollop flirting with the guard.

He had to be the most frustrating sociopath on the planet. _Seriously?_ She just said hi. Rounding the corner; she walked into the library and saw Mrs. Erdman sitting there. The kindly elderly woman greeted her with the same warm greeting that she always had. Although she was looking around Caroline, confused as to the absence of Sarah.

They spent the day discussing books and current affairs. Caroline admitted she wasn't really that into the last book and Mrs. Erdman suggested a book of Edgar Allen Poe's classic stories; thinking that may be more Caroline's taste. Caroline had read a few of Poe's stories, although she had never _studied_ him in the way that she did with Mrs. Erdman.

After Mrs. Erdman left, Caroline exited the library to climb the stairs to the third floor. She could hear Klaus on his phone as she rounded the corner to her bedroom.

She wasn't in there more than five minutes when Klaus came to the door. "What?" she turned around with an incredulous look on her face.

He pulled his head back, wide eyes and said "I have to go out. I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Seriously Klaus, you don't have to tell me every time you are going. I won't miss you." She went about making her bed.

"Fine. Just remember Caroline, no eating the staff while I'm gone, stay in the house and out of any locked rooms, and try to stay out of trouble. And…" he walked closer to her, grabbed her face to turn her towards him, "No seducing the staff either. You won't remember this part of the conversation." He pulled back and stepped away.

Caroline stood back, a little confused as to why he was that close to her. "Okay Klaus, I get it. I know the rules. Just go do whatever horrible things you do while you are out." He chuckled as he left the room. _Ah Caroline…so gloriously obstinate_.

Caroline picked up her Poe book and then sat down on the sofa in her room. She was reading the 'Cask of Amontillado'. _Now Poe was a dark man_. He was very poetic though and she loved his writing. She put the book down. She was bored, so she decided to go run. It occurred to her that it probably wouldn't do anything though, health wise, but at least it was something to do. She looked out the window, it was a very cold day. _She needed to get out of this house_. She needed to manipulate Klaus into thinking she was fine. She was sure that he would drag her out a couple of times, under close supervision, before he trusted it. Deciding instead to go downstairs , she made her way down the long staircase.

As she reached the bottom step, there was a UPS driver standing there. He was cute, in his twenties, looking around as if he was waiting for someone to come back.

"Hi…You can follow me." The driver, confused for a second, nodded and started to follow her to the back of the foyer through the archway. When they were hidden from sight, Caroline turned to him, drew his eyes into hers and said "Don't scream." She lowered her fangs and bit into him. Before she could move away she was dragged away from him.

"Love, I told you…no eating the staff."

"Technically he's not staff. And I wasn't going to kill him. I just wanted a taste. I'm bored Klaus. Besides weren't you supposed to be gone?" Klaus released her and walked towards the UPS guy, handed him a handkerchief and compelled a normal UPS stop into his head. They guy left without a word.

"I was packing and on my way out the door when I heard you." He smiled at her. "Sorry I interrupted your feeding plans."

"Klaus I'm bored. There's nothing to do here. I'm tired of reading and drawing all the time."

He studied her for a minute. "Would you really have stopped?"

"Yes, I told you I'm not a psychopath. I don't just kill people for no reason."

Knowing how dangerous baby hybrids can be when they are bored, he made a decision. "Fine," He walked to an intercom and told whoever was at the other end to bring an overnight bag to Caroline's room. "Go pack and meet me down here in five minutes."

She ran upstairs. Okay it was Klaus and it wasn't exactly a vacation. She was quite sure that he did horrible things wherever he was, but at least she could get out of the house. It was better than being stuck here alone for the next two days watching television. She grabbed a couple of dresses and threw her toiletries in the bag and headed back down where he was leaning against the wall, looking annoyingly handsome. As she walked by him to go out the door, he grabbed her hand. "Caroline. You will behave. You will not run away. You will not feed on anyone unless I say it's okay. You will not scream or talk to people or compel them. You will stay with me at all times unless I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes.." she sighed. "I understand. Can we go now?"

She stepped into the back of the Lincoln Towncar; with Klaus right on her heels. He told the driver to take them to the airport.

"Where are we going?"

"New Orleans."

Caroline looked at him. _For two days?_ Seems like kind of a waste.

"Oh don't worry love. I'm sure that you will have plenty to do even in that short amount of time. We are going to see a business associate of mine, Marcellus and your old friend Nadia will be there." He grinned and looked at his phone.

She didn't respond, deciding to ignore his obvious dig. Caroline was just looking forward to not being bored for once. Caroline boarded the private plane after Klaus. It was small but she had never been on a private plane before, there was a main cabin with eight blue leather seats and to the back a galley and bathrooms. She sat down in one of the seats and buckled her seat belt. She assumed you still had to wear a seat belt during takeoff. Klaus sat down next her.

"You know there are like six other seats." She smiled and looked around the plane.

"Yes love. I know…it's my plane," he grinned back at her.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Klaus spent most of the time reading his phone and sending emails. The flight was extremely short, only around two hours. When they stepped off the plane, the weather was a lot calmer than Chicago. Caroline guessed it was about 65 degrees outside. There was a car waiting to take them to Marcel's and they both climbed in.

Marcel's was amazing. It was a beautiful mansion in the middle of the quarter. It had a courtyard and a maze of rooms that went all around it. Marcel, stood at the entrance waiting for Klaus. He was gorgeous; tall with perfect dark skin and piercing brown eyes.

Klaus watched Caroline as she inspected the vampire and rolled his eyes. He got out first. "Marcellus. Nice to see you mate. This is Caroline. She has recently been welcomed into our ranks."

Klaus took her hand and brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his eyes watching Caroline the entire time. She smiled…and greeted Marcel. As they walked through the courtyard of the mansion, Marcel was holding onto Caroline's arm and showing her the different rooms and telling her the history of the mansion.

From behind Caroline, Klaus said "Yes it's all very beautiful Marcel. I'll show Caroline to her room." Caroline smiled genuinely and thanked him for the tour as Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Klaus brought her up the stairs to the second floor and opened a door. "You can sleep here." He followed her into the room as she looked around. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her towards him. "Okay love, no leaving the house, or eating Marcel's servants or anyone for that matter, or wandering into locked rooms. When Nadia gets here, she's going to take you shopping. I want you to listen to Nadia and do not run away. Don't compel anyone or flirt with anyone. Just be a good girl…ok?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes Klaus. I know the rules."

"Yes love, well those rules only applied at my house. Not here. So now that we are on the same page I have work to do. I will see you later. Nadia will be here in about a half hour." Caroline unpacked and went to the bottom floor to wait for Nadia. The house really was beautiful. There was ivy climbing the walls in the courtyard and it just felt very "New Orleans" with its ornate wrought iron balconies and cobblestone courtyard.

Nadia swept in around forty minutes later. Obviously promptness was not one of her qualities Caroline thought as she studied the beautiful European woman. "Caroline darling. Welcome to New Orleans. I see that you are one of us now." She hugged Caroline which any of other day of the week would have bothered Caroline, but strangely enough she didn't really care, but she didn't hug her back either.

Nadia was chatting away as they left the house and headed down the street holding on to Caroline's arm. They went through store after store. Caroline couldn't compel anyone so Nadia did. She got tons of clothes and they offered to deliver them to the house. Afterwards, they stopped at a bar and had a drink or two.

Caroline studied Nadia, "How did you get past it?"

"Get past what?"

"Get past what Klaus did? I mean my emotions are off and it's like I don't care but I remember what he did and I don't exactly want to be around him."

"Well darling. Klaus is Klaus. He's a monster, but I guess all of us are in some way. He's got a very dark side, which we both know. He's also has this old world code though. After he turned me, it took me awhile to see that. Eventually, I don't know he just grew on me. Darkness and all."

It was nice to get a girls perspective on being a hybrid. She told Caroline all the stuff she had done and the places she had visited. For Caroline, it was a world that was hard to imagine that she would be able to experience. Klaus seemed unwilling to let her do anything that wasn't surrounded by rules. And from what she gathered, he did not do that to Nadia. With Nadia, he basically turned her and a week later, she had an apartment and a job with Klaus, and that was it. He did compel her not to do certain things, like kill people, which Caroline found very strange. She guessed he didn't want the attention brought to his ' _activities_ '.

As they walked into the courtyard, Klaus was standing talking to Marcel. He noticed the girls and hugged Nadia. "Hello love. Good to see you. Please stay for dinner."

"Of course, I'd love to. Caroline and I had a wonderful day shopping."

Klaus looked at Caroline. "And I didn't even kill anyone." Then she walked away towards her room on the second floor. "Caroline love, please do join us for dinner after you are done." Klaus called after her.

Caroline sat through dinner, listening to the three of them exchange stories and what not. Sighing deeply; Klaus's attention was brought to her and he asked Marcel and Nadia to excuse him and Caroline for a moment.

"Caroline, join me. He extended his hand to her, which she took and followed him into another room with a bar. Drink?" She nodded. "You look…like you aren't having a good time Caroline." He handed her a bourbon which she drank down in one sip.

"Klaus I'm bored. I mean I don't understand the point of turning me into a hybrid if all I'm going to do is read, draw, shop and have dinner. I want to feed and I want to live a little. For a psychopath you are seriously low key." He raised his eyebrow at that statement.

He sighed heavily as he studied her and downed his bourbon. "Okay, Caroline, you want to go out and have fun. Are you sure you can handle it love? I mean you hate murder and mayhem and all the dark and twisted things that go with it."

"I don't want to kill anyone Klaus. But yes, I'd like to do something."

"Go change into something…sexy." He walked back into the dining room. "Marcel, Nadia, Caroline is feeling that she wants to go out and have a little fun. Care to join us?" Everyone agreed they would meet in the courtroom in thirty minutes, Marcel showed Nadia a room she could use to get ready.

Caroline emerged from her room wearing a black sleeveless dress that was skin tight at the top and flared out at the bottom and black heels, both of which she had gotten earlier. Klaus watched her descend the stairs. Sucking a sound back..."Caroline, you look beautiful." The others appeared seconds later and they stepped into the car that was waiting out front. Klaus said some kind of French name which Caroline did not understand and when they emerged they were standing in front of a very busy nightclub. There was a line, but Klaus went straight to the door. The bouncer, opened the chain and let the four of them through. The music was so loud that it was shaking the floor of the club. There were a crowd of people on the dance floor, the room was thick with cigarette smoke and it looked like a place that you would go if you were a vampire.

Klaus walked towards the back of the club where a bouncer stepped out of his way. The doorway led to a private seating area. You could see the club through spaces in the walls, but it was separate. He ordered a round of bourbon and sat down on the black velvet couch, motioning to Caroline. It was a little quieter here. He leaned to Caroline. "Is this what you had in mind love?" She nodded.

"Can I dance?"

"Let's have our drinks love, then I'll dance with you…and we can _live a little_." He smiled. He looked so hot right now and for Caroline with no emotions, that could be a very, very good thing. Marcel and Nadia were ensconced in conversation or something. They downed their drinks and Klaus took Caroline by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

She started to dance and he was surprisingly a good dancer. She looked around. She could hear blood pumping, it was inside her head. Klaus nodded to a cute blonde girl that was dancing beside them. Caroline leaned forward…"Can you uncompel me from flirting?" A devilish grin came across his face. "Certainly love, you may flirt with girls Caroline."

She approached the girl, smiling and dancing in time with her, Klaus came up behind her. They danced for several songs and Klaus asked the girl if she wanted to join them in the VIP section for drinks. The girl nodded and they exited the dance floor towards the private room.

The girl who was about twenty-three, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She was cute in a tom boyish way. She ordered a Tom Collins and sat back, Klaus on one side and Caroline on the other. Caroline was laughing and leaned in and pulled her into a deep kiss. Klaus pulled her away and kissed her as well, then pushed her back into Caroline's arms. Klaus was running his hand up and down the girls arm tuned into Caroline who seemed to be quite comfortable kissing and making out with the girl. Klaus leaned in to kiss her neck; running his tongue in little circles on her flesh. He reached up, grabbed her chin, and said "Don't scream. We are going to make out and everything is going to be fine. It's just a little kinky that's all. You won't be scared." She nodded and looked back at Caroline who pulled her into a passionate kiss before releasing her lips and lowering her head to the girl's neck. Lowering her fangs, she sank them into her gently. A euphoria spread over her entire body as the thick plasma was sucked into her mouth. After a moment she stopped and Klaus pulled the girl towards him. He was a little more savage about the way he fed, but he released her unharmed. He told her to finish her drink and then she could go have more fun.

Klaus looked at Caroline, feeling the blood lust spread through his body and yanked her towards him. "Kiss me Caroline." She leaned forward and met him with a ferocious kiss. She felt like her body was on fire when she kissed him. "Why is it so intense?"

Klaus stopped for a moment and grunted "blood lust" and continued to pull her into his body. His mouth was desperate for her. He started running his hand up her thigh. He growled and looked up at the ceiling. He wanted her now but he stopped. He wanted Caroline to have some more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and messages. I'm glad that you guys like it. :) I had to do a change up from the Dark Klaus. It was fun but it was crazy dark. So this is a little dark and a little light.**_

 _ **Get ready. Things are heating up, both literally and figuratively. I'm so excited. I could hardly wait to write this week's chapter. This story may extend beyond 12 chapters. Although I am thinking there will be a part 3.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Glancing over at Marcel and Nadia, he noticed that they had started getting rather close; drawn into a conversation which included a lot of laughter and alcohol.

He pulled away from her, his gaze directed towards a brunette that had been dancing in front of the opening. "Love…what do you say to dessert?" The girl was super hot by Caroline's estimation with very long black hair and green eyes. Her little crop top was skin tight and she was wearing a skin tight mini-skirt to match with black Louboutin Spiked Slingback heels. Caroline noticed the shoes right away.

Caroline walked out the door ahead of Klaus and immediately walked up to the girl, who turned and smiled at her. This time, Caroline wasted no time drawing the black haired beauty into a long, deep kiss. Klaus was behind her rubbing his hands up and down her arms; swaying to the music and staring into Caroline's half closed eyes as she kissed the girl intensely. Backing the girl against the wall; pressing her length wise against Klaus, Caroline continued to kiss her deeply.

Klaus could feel his rigid shaft pulsing as he felt the desire sweep over his entire body. He leaned down, licking her neck and sucking at the spot right between her neck and shoulder. Reaching up he ran the tips of his fingers around her throat; then pulling Caroline's face to his, he invaded her mouth, his tongue pulsating in and out. Closing his eyes and moving his head towards her ear. "Love would you like to make this a little more private?" The girl turned towards him and locked him into a long, wet kiss.

 _Okay I'll take that as a yes_. Turning around and catching Marcel's gaze, Klaus nodded at him. Caroline reluctantly pulled away and ended the make out session. The three of them exited the club. Klaus flagged down a car. Caroline and Jesse piled into the back of the car, immediately into each other's arms to continue. Giving the driver the address, he watched Caroline and Jesse make out the entire way to Marcel's.

Once at Marcel's, Klaus directed the girls to a bar to make a drink; deciding there was only so much pleasant conversation, he started to walk up the stairs with the girls right on his heels. He stepped aside to allow Jesse to walk through the door, when Caroline grabbed him. She whispered. "No accidents Klaus. I mean it." Half rolling his eyes, he motioned to the open door and smiled an irresistible smile.

Klaus's room at Marcel's was almost as nice as his room in the mansion. It was somewhat darker with a smaller four poster bed. It definitely screamed old world charm. Some of the furniture looked like it was at least 100 years old.

Jesse stood at the foot of the bed, Caroline in front her. Leaning in, Caroline captured Jesse's lips and started trailing her tongue across the bottom of her lower lip before lightly biting it. Jesse smiled and tugged Caroline closer to her as they both fell backwards on the bed. Klaus sat near the head of the bed watching them; the scene before him was extremely enticing, but he was enjoying seeing Caroline let go. His hand rubbed his acutely erect cock and he closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the sounds of the girls kissing.

When he looked up Caroline had pulled up the girls top over her breasts. Taking one perfect nipple in her mouth; she sucked while she pulled and pinched the other one. Jesse arched her back, moaning into the pleasure that Caroline's mouth was giving her. Trading nipples, her mouth lingered over the other one for a second before she attacked it, this time biting somewhat hard, causing the girl to groan loudly. Klaus slid across the bed on his stomach and drew the girl into a steamy upside down kiss; his hand joining Caroline's on her other breast.

Caroline stood up for a moment and removed her dress, then reaching forward, pulled at the waist of the girls skirt until it slid off with ease down her long tan legs, leaving her thong on. She leaned forward and pushed the material aside, before letting her tongue softly explore her clit. She had never done this to anyone, but she was pretty sure she understood the concept. She used her free hand to insert a single finger and started sliding it in and out; her mouth licking and sucking on the hard nub above it. By this time, Klaus had started turning his body around and was laying on her at an angle, still kissing her and caressing her body with his fingertips. He reached down and slid his fingers in between Caroline's mouth and the girl's clit, rubbing her it couple of times with his forefinger. Caroline licked the top of his fingers before moving down and running her tongue up between the girl's folds. Moving his fingers down, he joined Caroline's pumping in and out of the girl; who was visibly moaning and shaking from the attention on her. Klaus gently pulled Caroline forward and a three way kiss ensued. Tongues dashing here and there inside each other's mouths and hands exploring everywhere. Klaus backed off a bit so the girls could move to the top of the bed and while they continued, he moved down separating the entwined legs, so he could taste Caroline, while he fingered Jesse hard. His talented tongue first trailed lightly up and down the soft folds and then plunged into her wetness, causing her to gasp and grab his head to pull him closer.

Caroline had brought her hand down to join Klaus's pulsating fingers in Jesse's extremely wet and hot pussy but she was having trouble keeping rhythm with Klaus's eager assault on her clit. Throwing her head back, she felt her insides tighten as she screamed and felt the release shatter her body. Klaus, no longer able to stay away kneeled up between her legs and ploughed into her tight center. He pulled Jesse over slightly so he could continue fucking her with his fingers and licking her sweet nectar; fully intending to invade her. He continued to furiously pump in and out of Caroline until he felt himself come dangerously close. He pulled out momentarily and threw Caroline's leg over to the other side, letting Caroline and Jesse switch places. Caroline looked deeply into Jesse's eyes, "Don't scream. This won't hurt." She leaned into Jesse's neck, lowered her fangs and sank them into the soft tan flesh. Jesse let out a throaty moan as Caroline was pulling her closer and closer to her end. Jesse was so wet, but he could tell that she was not used to a man of his size, so he went slowly at first and then slammed into her with all his strength over and over again. Caroline reached down and was rubbing her clit as he fucked her bringing her to her climax as she bucked and moaned beneath him. Feeling his end very near, he leaned down and bit savagely into her neck. Growling and throwing his head back to the ceiling; he shuddered one final time spilling his seed into her.

Collapsing on the bed with Jesse in the middle and Caroline on the end, they all lay there in the after- glow of the impassion romp they just enjoyed.

After a few minutes, Klaus asked Jesse if she wanted to stay to which he got no response because she was fast asleep. Caroline leaned up and looked at him and shook her head. He gave Caroline a pleasant smile and tuned out for the rest of the morning.

When morning broke, Klaus was the first one up. He disappeared out of the room and brought a tray of coffee and croissants back with him. Caroline woke up as he walked back in the room. She peered over the covers as he walked through the open door and watched as he added a couple of drops of his blood to Jesse's coffee. _To heal the bite marks,_ Caroline noted to herself _._ She started caressing Jesse beneath the covers and the girl started stirring.

"Good morning." Caroline whispered into her ear. "There's coffee."

Hearing those words immediately woke her up. Jesse had smeared makeup but a bright smile. She looked at Caroline and Klaus as he handed her the coffee cup. "There are croissants here as well if you are hungry."

"I'll grab one on the way out. Well that was fun." Her giggle filled the room and they all started to laugh.

"Of course. There is a bathroom and towels through that door", he pointed towards a door on the far wall.

Jesse showered, Klaus compelled her to forget the biting and feeding, then she left.

He studied Caroline still lying in bed. "Well love. That was unexpected and very lovely."

"Yes…a testament to the fact that you can have fun _without_ killing anyone." Throwing the covers aside, she picked up her clothes and threw him a sideways glance on her way out of his room, _naked_. "Would you like to see some sights today Caroline?"

"I thought you had to work."

"I do until around 2pm, however then I would be happy to escort you to see the better places in New Orleans if you want."

"A fun day with my captor, how can I resist?" He smiled, she didn't.

"I'll see you at 2 then love."

When Caroline got out of the shower, she decided to pass the time by reading. Poe was dark man and she thoroughly related to him. At two, she descended the stairs to a smiling Klaus, who despite his underlying dark and macabre personality looked very handsome. He was wearing a Henley with a dark jacket and dark jeans.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm to Caroline. Sighing slightly she took his arm. First they went to Goorin Brothers where he forced her to get a hat to wear. _I'm not a hat person_. He insisted though, saying she looked beautiful which didn't convince her but there was no way she was winning the hat argument.

Once they completed their hat purchase, they jumped on a trolley and headed to City Park, which was amazing. They stopped in Morning Call for coffee and then he showed her the Botanical Gardens where he knew practically every plant and flower that existed. He told her about the history of the gardens and explained to her the elaborate and surreal artwork that decorated the park by Enrique Alferez. He could have given tours in the park, just based on what Caroline overheard from the actual park tour guides. They spent hours walking through the gardens. Caroline almost forgot who she was with. Klaus really had a heart for nature and art.

Flagging a cab down, he ushered her into the car. Caroline stepped out the car and started tapping her toe as Klaus paid and exited the vehicle. "Really Klaus?"

"Love, you haven't been to New Orleans, until you've been to a cemetery." _He smiled one of his I'm the most charming man on the planet smiles_.

Despite her reservations about the validity of his claim, he proceeded to show her why. It was very disturbing but also unusual and contained a lot of history and art. The marble statues and head stone a haunting look into the past. He pointed out all of the famous inhabitants, including some that the city probably didn't know about.

As they left, dusk was settling over the city. Caroline looked over at Klaus. "Thank you for today."

He nodded and smiled. "What do you say we catch dinner and get some sleep tonight? We leave early in the morning."

She nodded in agreement and watched out the window as he instructed the driver. As they pulled up, Caroline thought maybe they had gotten the address wrong. "This love is a hidden gem." The inside of the house was small but exquisite. It had only a handful of tables and a very small hostess stand. There were candles on the tables which were covered in pure white linens with fresh flowers. A perky girl came out. She nodded at Klaus. "Nice to see you Sir." Caroline threw a glance at the girl, who obviously knew Klaus. She showed them to a table near a window.

The meal was a Cajun delight. Caroline had never tasted food so good. They traded polite conversation and talked about all the things they saw that day. It was almost like any other day and any other couple. It was surprisingly normal Caroline thought as she continued to eat like the food was going to disappear if she didn't finish. It was somewhat spicy, however she couldn't stop herself from eating everything on her plate. She was holding her stomach as they left the restaurant. For some reason, she didn't think that she would get full being a hybrid. It was a stupid assumption, she was over full.

"Did you enjoy that love?"

"It was delicious. I never knew food like that existed." She smiled.

When they arrived back at the house, Caroline excused herself to go upstairs. Klaus wandered into living room where Marcel was perched on a sofa. "Mate." He nodded as he poured himself a drink.

"Klaus. How are you?"

"It was a lovely day in New Orleans."

"Yes. The company as well I assume." He narrowed his eyes as the smile spread across his face. "So Caroline?"

Klaus turned around with his drink, with a question on his chiseled jaw line. "Yes?"

"Come on man. You've never brought a girl here. Nadia didn't start coming here until ten years ago and you turned her in the 20s."

"Yes well, Caroline was just turned and she ate the UPS guy so I decided to bring her so she could get out of the house." He said brushing off the comment completely.

"Mmmmhmmm. Okay. I just never thought I'd see the day that the Original Hybrid would go out on one date, let alone two in one weekend."

"Neither were dates and besides she hates me….for good reason. You are imagining things Mate and I have to get up early so I will leave you to your fantasies." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He laughed to himself on the way up to his room. _As if_! _Marcel is ridiculous_.

Dawn broke over New Orleans and Caroline woke up to the sun streaming through the single window in her room. Stretching, she stared at the ceiling considering how much she really didn't want to go back. She wondered if Klaus would just let her stay with Marcel. Surely Marcel was capable of watching her and making sure she didn't commit hari-kari. Deciding his control freak ways would definitely prevent that, she got up and forced herself to pack.

Descending the stairs, she saw Klaus sitting at a table in the courtyard talking to Marcel. He stood as she entered the courtyard. "Good morning love."

"Good morning. Klaus. Marcel."

"Love the car will be here shortly, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, my bag is upstairs."

Marcel called one of the servants to go get her bag. Caroline bid her farewell to Marcel and thanked him for his hospitality. Remembering her manners, she also complimented his lovely home and told him she was looking forward to seeing him again soon. _Wish I could stay forever_.

She and Klaus departed for the airport and were quickly on their way back to Chicago. It was a short uneventful flight. Their conversation was light and they discussed all things New Orleans. Caroline told him she loved the Botanical Gardens and all the art. It hardly seemed like more than two hours passed when they landed.

"Love. I have to make a stop on the way back to the mansion. Do you mind waiting in the car for a few minutes?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No. Its fine."

As they pulled up to the dark warehouse, Caroline sat straight up in her seat. Klaus nodded at her and stepped out of the car. "I'll be right back love." He disappeared into the building. Recognizing it immediately, she looked at the driver. "I'll be right back." Klaus had not compelled her to not go into the building after all so she wasn't technically breaking any rules.

She opened the heavy steel door and could hear low voices behind a wall somewhere. She listened for the voice that had haunted her dreams for so many nights. Then she heard it. "I'll be right back." At vamp speed, she wasn't even sure how she did, she stopped in front a door and threw it open. The portly man turned around with fear in his eyes. "Hans. How nice to see you." She narrowed her eyes and he backed against the wall. "Ruined anyone's life lately?" She flew at him. Her eyes dark yellow and surrounded by veins and her fangs extended. As she walked towards him, the satisfaction of his fear filled her. She grabbed him and tore into his flesh with ravenous venom and his blood curdling scream filled the hallway. She didn't stop until he slumped to the floor in a massive pile of skin and bones. She threw her head back and groaned as the blood lust shook her body.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned, shocked to see Klaus standing there watching her. "Love. I told you about the staff."

" _Love_ , he wasn't staff. He was a cruel and horrible man who deserved to die." He smirked at her. _Stop looking so beautiful and happy with yourself_. She pushed through the door, as Klaus still smirking took out his phone. "Yes, we have a situation at the warehouse. Send someone to clean it up. See Tony, he's in charge now." He knew that despite Caroline's morals that she had a darkness in her too, even if she didn't want to admit it.

As Caroline was getting ready to leave and walk back to the car, she heard a voice. Her entire body jerked to a stop. She was frozen to the same spot in the hallway when Klaus walked out the door into the hallway just in time to catch the blur of her leaving. Sighing and looking at the ceiling Klaus shook his head.

She stood in front of the heavy door and pushed the door with so much force that the door was ripped from the hinges. She looked towards the door, surprised by her own force. When she stepped into the room, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a bed and a man, who immediately ran out of the room as soon as he had space upon seeing the blond with blood still dribbling out of her mouth. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the site before her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows and notes. So last chapter was a big chapter for Klaus. He's kind of in denial. Caroline doesn't really care one way or another although she's seen another side to him but her emotions are off. She killed Hans. I imagined in the story that Klaus stopped there on purpose…every other time, he's tried to stop her or compelled her to be good. This time, he just stood there and watched. Makes you wonder how many Hans there have been. Caroline is going to rebel in a way that he doesn't expect in Chapter 4.**_

 _ **Okay bonus. I finished it before this weekend :) Usually I do updates on Fridays, so maybe I'll do a bonus chapter this Friday.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Hayley." Caroline stood there stunned for a moment staring down at the auburn haired, green eyed girl like she was seeing a ghost. Hayley jumped off the bed and hugged Caroline. When Caroline didn't hug her back, she stood back and stared at her. There were a thousand thoughts going through Caroline's head. _Klaus didn't kill her_! She thought about it and Klaus had never said the actual words "I killed Hayley." Caroline thought for a moment about how many other things she may have gotten wrong. It didn't make him any less of a monster.

"You are different somehow." Hayley looked pale and stared at Caroline with vacant eyes. She felt a mix of relief and fear as she looked at the blood that was starting to crust on the sides of Caroline's mouth.

Before Caroline could open her mouth, his voice came from behind her. "Caroline love it's time to go." He looked past Caroline to Hayley; already guessing where this was going.

"I'm taking Hayley."

"No, no you aren't love."

"Klaus, if you don't let me take her, I'll just come back and get her when I'm allowed to leave. Then I'll kill whoever the next Hans is."

"Not if I compel you not to."

"Klaus, please let me take Hayley." Her beautiful blue eyes stared up into his cold grey eyes unrelenting.

 _Seriously?_ One look from her and he was actually considering letting her have her own way. Why did he care? He stared back at her with ice in his eyes before looking up at the ceiling. He leveled his gaze back at her. "Fine, but she's your responsibility and you take her with you when you go."

"Thank you Klaus. Hayley lets go." Hayley kind of stood there looking around and shuffling her feet. She was definitely confused about what to do. She didn't want to stay here but she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to that place either. At least here it was mostly just sex. Klaus was evil and scary and _since when did Caroline get to make decisions? And when did Klaus let her get away with it? What the hell happened while she was gone?_ Deciding it was better to have a friend in the world, she followed Caroline out of the room.

Klaus, Caroline and Hayley climbed back in the car. Caroline was covered in blood. To anyone else, this would have been deeply disturbing, but the driver didn't seem to notice. On the way back to the mansion, they all sat in complete silence.

As they pulled up to the mansion, Klaus got out first and waited for the girls to exit the vehicle. His thoughts had plagued him the entire way home. _Caroline could not get the idea that she was in control_. He desperately needed some council. Stopping dead in his tracks, he realized for the first time in a thousand years…he really wasn't sure if he could trust his own decisions when it came to her. Suddenly here he was with this girl that he was unexpectedly enthralled with, who had the power to question him, and that he was unwilling to part with for the time being.

"Ladies. Caroline, Hayley is with you for the remainder of your time in this house which means she stays with you. I don't want to see her out and about. I mean it. Don't test me love."

"Of course Klaus, I'll make sure she stays in my room…and Klaus…thank you." That was different. Klaus had given in to her. Not that it probably meant anything. Still she was pretty shocked by the turn of events. Turning to smile at Hayley and nodding her head. "Follow me." Hayley followed her up the long staircase to the third floor.

"Wow, when did you move up here?" as they approached the third floor.

"Right before Klaus turned me."

"Turned you into what?"

"A Hybrid."

"A hybrid? What is a hybrid?"

Caroline motioned down the hallway. Just as they rounded the corner, she saw Klaus close the door to the study where the caskets were. _What the hell?_ She wanted to follow him in, but given the last time, she decided that it was not a wise course. What was he doing in there? She strained to listen but could hear nothing, even him walking…that was strange. It occurred to her that the room might be soundproof. Odd, but okay, _everyone needs a creepy sound proof coffin room_.

Throwing open the door to her room, she ushered Hayley inside. Turning around quickly, Hayley stared into Caroline's eyes with a million questions ready to spill out. Caroline stuck her finger up as if to say one minute and went to throw her bag on the bed. Then she crossed the room to the sitting area as Hayley joined her.

"Klaus is a hybrid. I don't know a lot. I know that he is half vampire and half werewolf. He's very old, like a thousand years old or something. After he was done torturing me, he turned me into one by feeding me his blood, which I'm starting to get the feeling he does a lot. He's kind of this all powerful creature that no one can kill, as if he isn't scary enough without that."

"But…uh…why didn't he turn me?"

"He said you didn't have the temperament for it." Hayley scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Did you fall in love with him?"

"What? No! Of course not. He did back off though once he turned me. He said that it was nearly impossible to actually hurt me and he was too lazy. Apparently pain is a thing of his as is rape and torture. He's been kind of okay though since I turned."

"So he's just going to let you go?"

"Well I'm not sure when exactly that is going to happen, however, that is what he says."

Hayley got lost in her thoughts for a moment. "So what's it like?"

"What? Being a hybrid?...Well I am really strong. All said and I done. I like being this way." When she really thought about it, she did like not being weak and at anyone's mercy. She was strong and fearless. She didn't miss trying not to cry every day. She didn't miss being afraid all the time. Although she wasn't sure if that was a result of having her emotions off or if it was because of what she was now. She was pretty sure she would never miss being afraid. She had surprised herself by so easily sleeping with Klaus in New Orleans, but it was just sex.

It was getting late and Caroline desperately needed to take a shower. She told Hayley they could both sleep in the bed. It was definitely big enough for the two of them. As she got in the shower, Caroline called out that she could wear whatever she wanted to, thinking that Hayley had no clothes with her. The spray of water felt amazing. The hot water on her skin cleaning away the evidence of her earlier deed; Caroline got lost in the sound as she considered Klaus. He was such an odd creature. At times he was so dark and angry; but other times it was if he was almost human. He could talk for hours about art and history. His grasp of literature and culture was insane. He was this extreme contradiction of dark and light. Granted his dark made most people's dark look like a bright sunny day, but still…he had this whole other side sometimes.

She heard a knock at the door as she was stepping out of the shower. As she walked into the room, Klaus was standing talking to Hayley about nothing in particular; he glanced at the wet blonde coming out of the bathroom. "Caroline love. Feel better?"

Caroline eyed him suspiciously. "Yes I'm fine Klaus. Did you need something?"

"Yes Caroline. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pull you away for the evening. I'm sure you understand." His face displaying a smirk as the words left his lips.

"I…I don't want to leave Hayley alone."

"I assure you love Hayley will be completely fine here. No one will bother her, except to bring her breakfast in the morning. She will be perfectly safe."

Hesitation filled her movement as she looked back and forth. "Caroline." Irritation was starting to drip from his lips.

"Fine Klaus." Caroline looked to Hayley. "Hayley, you'll be okay?" She nodded. Caroline nodded at Klaus as he turned to walk out of the room; she turned to follow him out of the room. He was silent as he walked through the office. When they entered Klaus's bedchamber Caroline stopped short as she saw another man standing there. He was dressed impeccably and definitely one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. He had dark hair and chiseled features with blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that Klaus had a guest."

"He's not a guest Caroline. He's my brother. Meet Elijah."

"Ah buh…" Composing herself, she clamored through the rest of the sentence. "Nice to meet you Elijah. I'm Caroline."

He crossed the room and captured her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Caroline how lovely to meet you; my brother has been catching me up on your entry into the supernatural world."

Caroline smiled and tilted her head to the side ever so much. "I bet he hasn't told you everything."

Klaus raised his eyebrow and interrupted. "Caroline please have a seat. We are going to enjoy some drinks and conversation before Elijah retires."

"Oh Klaus, I've slept enough…" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Turning towards the seating area, he motioned to offer Caroline a seat.

Klaus crossed the room to the bar and prepared three Sazerac's. They sat there and discussed a number of different topics. Elijah was very proper and spoke even more intelligently than Klaus, if that was possible. His demeanor was much different though, where Klaus had passion and fire, Elijah had honor and tranquility. Elijah described their family and the fact that Klaus was his half brother. Caroline was fascinated by the fact that they had the same upbringing, yet Elijah was so much more even-tempered.

"Are you a hybrid Elijah?" Caroline questioned.

"No. I'm an Original Vampire. Like Klaus though, I can't be killed and I've been alive for a thousand years."

"And do you have the same tastes as Klaus?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, but I can assure you that Klaus and I do not have many tastes in common."

Caroline nodded. "Brother…I think it's time to part ways." Klaus decided that the conversation had taken a turn that he didn't care for.

"Caroline. If you will excuse me; it was lovely to meet you and I am sure we will meet again shortly." He kissed her hand again and bid Klaus farewell as he departed.

Deep in thought, Caroline thought about the two brothers. There was something very likeable about the older Mikaelson brother. Klaus appeared in front of her and pulled her to her feet. Before she had time to adjust his lips came crashing down on hers with such force that his hand caught her lower back as she nearly toppled over. A growl escaped his throat as he parted her lips with his tongue and invaded her mouth.

She pulled away from him; her eyes wide with surprise. "Wow." It occurred to her for a moment to cut off his advances but then she thought _what the hell_ and slammed him into the wall behind him. Reaching up she pulled the shirt away from his chest in two pieces that floated to the floor and hurled her body into his. He met with her equal intensity. They traded their tongues back and forth in a fury of passion.

Pulling back she stopped for a moment before staring him down and turning to walk away. He blurred in front of her. "Love you aren't going anywhere." His eyes narrow and full of lust; she brushed past him. Grabbing her hand, "I can always pay a visit to Hayley." Before she knew what came over her, she lowered her fangs at him, seething. "Caroline I have no wish to do that or to compel you, but I can either way." He weighed her indecision. She couldn't care for the girl. Her humanity was off, but obviously she felt protective of her. It was probably a wolf thing. His fingers lilted along her cheek as he drew her close. "Look at me Caroline. You will join me tonight. You will turn your emotions back on and portray your feelings in a real way towards me tonight, be it either love or hate. You will not hold back in either case and you will not remember this conversation." He didn't know it but this would end up being one of his worst decisions yet.

Caroline felt like she woke up from a trance. She could feel her emotions flooding through her mind. "What did you do Klaus?" He watched her closely as he could see the confusion and anger pour into her skin. Raking her nails down his chest till it bled, she poured all her aggression into him, slamming him against the wall and hurling her body into his. Meeting her aggression he flew them back towards the bed where they both fell in a mass of body parts. Holding her down with the entire weight of his body, he rolled them over so that she was on top. She glared down at him and slammed her lips down on his as she reached back and undid the button on his jeans, his hard-on aching for release. As soon as he was free, he grabbed her hips and found his way to her wet tight center and slammed himself upwards into her. She leaned back with a throaty moan. "OMG Klaus." They were rocking at vamp speed so hard that the bed was shaking and pictures were vibrating. The world was on fire.

Raising her head and dropping fang she bit into him ferociously, dangling on the edge of anger and passion. He was ramming himself into her, enjoying her aggression. Grabbing her harshly by the waist he threw her over and was on her and in her again within seconds. She had an iron grip on the head board as he slammed into her over and over again. In minutes, he had her screaming for her release. Moments later, his own followed. He nails dug into the soft wood of the headboard and left a reminder of their passion. They both collapsed breathlessly staring at the canopy.

In all his thousand years, he'd never felt such a pull to anyone. When they fucked it felt like a need. He needed to be inside her. He needed to hear her scream his name. He _NEEDED_ it. She went to get out of bed and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back; looking into her eyes he simply said "stay". His addiction to this girl was unprecedented. It made him angry. He was going back to the warehouse tomorrow morning. He was going to get over this insane fascination with her and throw all aggression on some poor creature.

Caroline woke up the next morning; however, Klaus was gone. She grabbed one of his shirts since he unceremoniously ripped her dress to pieces, which was very irritating because she just got it. She was filled with anger at him; he had threatened Hayley. Then panic filled her, what if he was there now. Obviously she probably couldn't stop him if he really wanted to prove a point. _Well_. She thought. _He's going to have a tougher time_.

She quickly walked back to her bedroom. Hayley was sitting there eating breakfast. Caroline was so relieved to see her this time; she threw her arms around her. "Hayley. Omg. I'm so glad you are okay."

"You seem like yourself again?" Hayley was super confused by the re-appearance of the old Caroline, well not quite the old Caroline, but much closer than before.

"Hayley. I know this is going to sound crazy but I want to turn you."

Hayley pulled back. "Umm don't you have to kill me to do that?" Concern filled her eyes. "Have you ever turned someone?"

"No, but he told me how to do it. I give you my blood, then I kill you and you come back to life. It sounds pretty easy."

"I'm not exactly overwhelmed with your knowledge curve Caroline."

"Hayley. I'm just afraid that Klaus will try to hurt you or worse. He threatened it last night, then I don't know what happened, we kind of had sex, which ewww. I don't know but it was actually kind of epic. I'm sure he'll be back soon so we should do this now."

Hayley's eyes opened and then she considered her life. "Well it's not like I have much going on here. Die or die. What a choice. Caroline are you sure that's all there is to it?"

"That's all he did."

Caroline bit into her wrist and held it up for Hayley. Hayley shook her head. "If you kill me, I'm not going to be happy." Then she took Caroline's wrist and sucked her blood into her mouth. It was sweet and somewhat metallic; not nearly as bad as she pictured. "Okay. Now lay on the bed and I'm going to drain you." It was like Bill Nye the Science Guy does hybrid creation. "Okay Caroline, can I just reiterate how unsure I am of this. Are you sure that this is right?"

She went to lie down on the bed and Caroline swooped in over her. Her lips brushed Hayley's neck and she could feel the blood pumping through her veins. "Okay relax." She looked deeply into Hayley's eyes as she bit down on the fleshy part of her neck. Caroline could feel her heartbeat weakening with every draw until her heartbeat was so faint and then there was nothing. Caroline leaned back. There was a crash behind her from the door being thrown open and she whipped around to see Elijah standing there.

"Caroline what are you doing?"

"Elijah!" The shock hadn't quite registered yet. She looked back at Hayley, who was absolutely dead. She scrambled off the bed, she kind of panicked. "Well I turned her."

"You what?"

"I turned her." Her hands went up defensively as she was trying to internally rationalize what she had just done.

"Have you ever turned anyone?"

"Well no, but your brother told me that he gave me his blood and then killed me with the blood in my system, so I just kind of repeated the process. Why? Did I do it wrong?"

Elijah was stunned. "No…that's how you do it. But why would you do it?" He walked quickly to where the girl was lying to examine her. She was very pretty and very dead.

"Because, Elijah, your brother is a monster and I was afraid he was going to hurt her. So I thought, hey, turn her and then he won't be able to just hurt her whenever he wants." Shrugging as she said it, it made perfect sense to her. Elijah glanced at Caroline. "Caroline, one thing you will come to understand about my brother, he does whatever he wants and if he wants to hurt you he will do so swiftly and without remorse."

"So how long does it take?"

"Not long." He decided to wait with her and do his best to hold off Klaus who would be beyond furious at this turn of events.

A couple of hours later, Hayley jerked to life and sat straight up in the bed. Elijah and Caroline rushed to her. Elijah looked at her and she seemed to be perfectly fine. Glancing at Caroline, "I'm going to go get her a blood bag. Do NOT leave this room. Klaus will be home soon."

When he returned, he had three blood bags in hand. Handing one to Caroline, he opened a second and handed it to Hayley. As she took her first drink, Elijah's attention turned to the stairs. "Klaus is home." No sooner had the words left his lips, then Klaus appeared in front of the three of them.

He was fuming. He could smell the additional hybrid in his house. "What in the fuck did you do Caroline?" Caroline's eyes darted from him to Hayley. She felt fear for the first time in awhile. "Well Klaus. I turned her."

He came at her, but Elijah stood between them. "Elijah, brother. Do not stand in my way."

"Klaus, calm down. Yes it is an unfortunate situation, but no one was hurt. You have another hybrid and well…look at it as another addition to your dysfunctional family." His hand was on Klaus's chest. Caroline was definitely terrified. He roared over Elijah. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Having enough, Caroline stood her ground. "I was thinking that you are a monster and I didn't want you to hurt her. So I changed her so you couldn't."

"Oh Caroline love, you have no fucking idea how much I can hurt her." In a blur he grabbed a fork from the tray handed it to Hayley, grabbed her face. "Stab yourself repeatedly and don't stop." Hayley started slamming the fork into her leg repeatedly.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed at him. "I fucking hate you." She ran towards Hayley in a protective stance, but Elijah caught her hand and held her in place. Regaining her composure, "Klaus, please; I know I shouldn't have, but please make her stop." Her fury and regret was filling her faster than she could process and she could feel them erupting in a murderous rage.

"Why don't you go ask someone that you don't hate?" With that he was gone. Stunned she stood there and looked at Elijah pleading in her voice.

"Elijah, please make her stop." She was half angry and half sobbing.

"I'm afraid I can't. Klaus is the only one who can undo her compulsion Caroline." Caroline then took off after Klaus down the hallway and barged into his bedchamber. "You DARE?" He flew at her. Her voice was caught in her throat. "Klaus please undo it. Please? I'll do anything."

With that, his rage started to settle into manipulation. "Anything?" He leaned back and studied her gaze for a few seconds.

"Yes. I just didn't want you to hurt her. You threatened to hurt her last night and I'd rather die than let you hurt her again."

"That can be arranged love," his hardened exterior softening whether he wanted it to or not.

"Please? "

"Fine, but I want no more contempt from you Caroline and I want you to come to me willingly when I want you. And no more killing and NO MORE turning; I don't care if I'm torturing your best friend from high school. Are we agreed?"

A sigh of relief swept across her face. "Yes Klaus."

Klaus quickly returned to the room where Elijah was sitting on the bed conversing with Hayley as she continually stabbed herself with the fork.

"Caroline and I have reached an accord." He announced triumphantly as he swept into the room. He immediately walked over to Hayley. "You can stop stabbing yourself love." Elijah glanced back and forth between Caroline and Klaus. As Klaus was getting ready to walk out the door, he turned. "Caroline…wouldn't you like to kiss me goodbye?"

She rolled her eyes as she drug herself towards him. "Yes Klaus." She leaned up and meant to only peck his lips, but he caught her by the waist and pulled her roughly to him as his lips scorched hers. Tearing away he left without a word.

Elijah raised his eyebrows as he muttered under his breath and shaking his head. "Klaus."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hazel21 - Hayley won't be in the story forever. It was part of an upcoming plot point. I promise. Caroline turned her after her emotions were turned back on by Klaus. She feels protective of Hayley because she bonded with her when she did have emotions and Caroline likes Hayley. They have been through a war together. That's why she feels so protective.**

 **goldenhummingbird - Thank you for your continued support. :)**

 **jessnicole** \- Thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I finally finished the rough outline of the story and it looks like it will be 12 chapters from start to finish. _Don't worry for all the Hayley haters, she is leaving soon._ I think the plot is interesting. Only time and reviews will tell. We are going to tune in for some more of Dark Klaus in this chapter. After all he's frustrated and in denial. **

_I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 ** _Klaus POV_**

That infuriating girl, he thought as he walked back to his bed chamber. No one had ever disobeyed him to this extent. Damn! She was maddening. He was determined to get his mind off Caroline. There was a particularly entertaining present arriving at the house tonight and he was going to enjoy every single moment of the exquisite torture. She would be here at eight and it couldn't come soon enough.

In the meantime, he intended to throw himself into his painting and paint anything in the world besides Caroline Forbes.

* * *

 ** _Caroline's POV_**

Caroline stood looking at Elijah and Hayley, who were looking back and forth from each other to Caroline. There was an overwhelming amount of tension in the air.

"Soooo, I'm a hybrid." Hayley broke the ice. "Now what?"

"Uggggh" Caroline screamed. "I seriously don't know what's wrong with him?"

"Caroline, you do realize that my brother can probably hear you?" Elijah cautioned.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed. One thing was for sure, she had just basically sold herself to Klaus in order to save Hayley. Suddenly she flashed back to why she was so afraid of him when she was human. His demeanor and rage was frightening. Walking to the intercom, she requested that someone bring a bottle of bourbon and three glasses…that wasn't Sarah.

A few minutes later, a servant that she had never seen arrived at the door with a tray. Caroline didn't bother to wait for him to come in; she took the tray and sat it on the table. Elijah made a fire and they sat in the little seating area while Caroline poured them each a generous amount of alcohol. They started chatting about being a hybrid. Elijah was a wealth of information. He told them the story of how he and his family became Original vampires and how Klaus rose to power. How he broke the curse to become a hybrid. It was odd to hear about Klaus from someone that knew him for so long. There were all these little details that one could imagine turned him into the monster that he was. Elijah relayed the story about Mikael and Klaus when Klaus was play fighting with Elijah. Explaining the totality of Mikael's rage against Nikklaus, it was pretty clear that the Originals were a very dysfunctional family. Caroline found herself feeling sorry for Klaus during certain parts of the story, but then quickly excused it as not being an excuse for the rage he displayed so often. Nikklaus' mother wasn't much better. She had been trying to cleanse her children for centuries in one form or another. If one didn't know that Originals, Werewolves, Witches and Hybrids existed, one might have thought that it was a fantastical plot of a Hollywood movie.

That's when Caroline heard the noise, "what?" Quickly she walked out of the room and stared down from the balcony to the foyer. If her heart was beating it would have stopped as she saw a girl dressed in rags with a burlap sack over her head. She could feel the rage and anguish welling up inside her throat. Elijah was behind her and quite caught off guard by the site below them. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked at Caroline.

"This is what he does Elijah. He buys slaves, brings them here and turns them into sex toys and blood slaves. He tortures them and either turns them, kills them, or releases them to whore houses. Your brother is a monster." Concern spread across Elijah's handsome features. "It's what he did to Hayley and I." The concern turned to sadness as he realized that depth of what Caroline just admitted.

"I will take my leave now Caroline. You and Hayley should be fine. Enjoy your evening." With that Elijah walked towards the other hallway to see his brother.

* * *

 ** _Klaus POV_**

Klaus had tuned out the world and tuned in to his painting of a hummingbird in a forest. It reminded him of a day that he had in the Andes, he was lost in that thought when his attention was pulled towards his door being opened by his brother.

Sighing in irritation, he dropped the paint brush on the tray and turned towards Elijah. "Brother. What can I do for you?"

"Klaus. Caroline has just told me a number of disturbing things about you. We were watching your new friend arrive." Rolling his eyes with an exaggerated movement, Klaus caught on to Klaus's implication.

"And?"

"Is this what you have been reduced to brother? Torturing humans and using them for your own sick and twisted fantasies?"

"Elijah. I neither need your permission nor do I want it. I will do whatever I want. And as for my sick and twisted fantasies, they are an outlet. It keeps me…sane, which I think we can both agree is preferable when it comes to my temper." A brilliant smile flashed across his face as he went towards the bar to fix himself a drink. He raised the bottle to Elijah and Elijah nodded, so he poured a drink for his brother and continued. "If you don't mind Elijah I've had a particularly annoying day and I could do with a little less of your judgmental attitude this evening."

Clearly, Elijah was not satisfied with his brother's answer, however he realized that Klaus had a habit of doing whatever he wanted regardless of anyone's input. His rage was better off when not provoked by things like the inconvenience or morals. Swallowing the bourbon, Elijah sat his glass down on the table, bid his brother goodnight and departed from the room deciding that he needed some air.

Staring into the fire for a good long while and slowly sipping down the smooth liquid, Klaus briefly flashed to Caroline, then shook his head, slammed the glass on the table and walked towards the intercom. "I'll be down in a half hour. Make sure she's ready."

Pulling off his Henley, he traded it for another one and departed from the room so he could stop by and see Caroline, cursing himself the entire way. As he went to turn the handle, he pulled back and instead decided to knock.

"Come in." The girls were inside giggling and talking. Shaking his head, he would never understand what was so fascinating about Hayley. In fact, she kind of annoyed him. She annoyed him when she was alive and that hadn't changed now that she was a hybrid.

"Caroline. Come here." Approaching him tentatively, her eyes wide with fear.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be…entertaining someone tonight as I know you know. You will not leave this room until tomorrow morning and you will not let Hayley leave this room. You will both stay here and be good no matter what you hear. Do you understand?"

"Yes I will stay here no matter what I hear." She repeated. He repeated the same to Hayley before turning to walk out the door. _Now that that was taken care of…maybe I should just let her go. Then I certainly wouldn't have to worry about compelling her every time_. Klaus had heard Elijah leave so he wasn't worried about that interruption, not that Elijah would interrupt him. Having been brothers for so long, Elijah was well aware of what wars he was able to win and which were lost causes.

He headed down to the second floor to meet his newly acquired guest and as he did a feeling of excitement disseminated through his body. He opened the door to a very frightened girl; she was shaking so hard that he could hear the vibration of her body. A tiny thing, only 5' in height, she had long dark hair and the oddest color of blue eyes that he had ever seen. She was more adorable than beautiful. Narrowing his eyes at her, he crossed to the chair in the corner. Proceeding with his normal bout of questions, he interrogated her for a good long while. _What is your name?_ _Where are you from?_ _Did you go to college? If so, what did you study?_ _Are you a virgin?_ _How did you come to be in the warehouse? Did they violate you there?_ …and so on.

Her name was Genevieve. "Beautiful name. Genevieve, your time here will be short more than likely. While you are here, you will call me Master or Sir; although Master is preferred. You will do what I say when I say it without question. If you do not, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

She started to cry and the word's "Yes Master" barely audible escaped her trembling lips.

"Good girl. Now come close to me and remove your dress." His disappointment spread as he realized she had no fire like Caroline had had. Still she would prove to be entertaining for awhile. Her body was toned. Licking his lips in anticipation, he ordered her to kneel. Complying and still visibly shaking, she watched the man, her Master, walk around her. He disappeared behind her and he could feel the fear from her. It was intoxicating. Then reaching forward he put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped from the contact. Circling around her, softly he ordered her to kiss his feet. She pressed her mouth to each boot and looked up at him. "You will do that every time you greet me, do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Every day, I will whip you. It is not punishment. It is for my pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Well she may not be a certain blonde hybrid, but at least she listened. Thoughts swam in his head about all the games they could play. He was extremely hard, however, he decided against taking her tonight. Generally, he avoided that the first night as he liked to establish mental dominance. Sexual dominance was easy. It was the mental dominance that was the difficult part. The building and destroying at a whim, the power is what he got off on. There was nothing more powerful, besides taking a life, than being able to build someone up and tear them back down again. This girl would be easy and while that was entertaining too, doing it to someone who was strong and possessed the will to fight was beyond intoxicating. Those were the girls he usually turned. He broke Hayley the first night. She fell into a hysterical mess of complete obedience. It was boring. As much as Caroline incited fury in him, it was a passionate fury that continued to inflame his desire. Even now without the pain and dominance, she moved him to such heights of anger and passion than had previously been possible. He walked out of the room and back up the stairs; looking down the hallway to Caroline's room, he grunted and headed towards his own wing.

* * *

 _ **Caroline's POV**_

The next morning Caroline awoke with a start, she realized that Mrs. Erdman was coming today. She was rushing around taking a shower and getting ready. Hayley really couldn't understand her excitement about studying, nor did she want to, however, she was happy to leave the room for awhile. When they arrived downstairs, the girl was there as well. Caroline eyed her suspiciously and felt a pang of jealousy. _What is that about_?

Mrs. Erdman swept into the room. "Oh my, we have a full class today." Everyone smiled at her as she pulled books off the shelves and put them on the table. Mrs. Erdman did a quick interview with Genevieve and then started going off on a tangent about the importance of literature in school to spark creativity. Hanging on every single word the motherly figure said, they started to discuss the darkness in Poe and how his stories were similar and differed from each other. Everyone had at least a beginning knowledge of Poe and it was a thought provoking conversation about the allure of darkness. _Appropriate_ , Caroline thought at some point during the very active conversation. Genevieve wasn't really into it though and her obvious disinterest in the topic probably had to do with meeting Klaus the evening before. Mrs. Erdman had given her and Hayley the Poe book so they could catch up. Caroline said she would probably finish but that she would write down of her thoughts on the conversation. Mrs. Erdman also gave her a book on Poe himself called Edgar Allen Poe: His Life and Legacy by Jeffrey Meyers that she could read to keep her busy while the other girls finished the book of stories.

They all sat and had lunch. Caroline really didn't care much for Genevieve, although she still felt sorry for her having to deal with Klaus. No one should have to endure that torture. She didn't talk much and no matter how much Caroline and Hayley tried to reach out to her, she just blankly stared at the wall. Shrugging, she asked Hayley if she wanted to see the conservatory. Sarah appeared to take the sullen girl back to her quarters on the second floor as they were walking out of the library. It was s sunny day despite being so cold outside, and the garden was alive with color. Caroline and Hayley sat on the bench talking for nearly two hours before returning upstairs. It was nearly dinner and they were both starving. They had barely kicked off their shoes when the rail thin boy brought their tray with blood and dinner.

It surprised Caroline that she hadn't heard from Klaus since the previous evening; guessing that he was planning his take over the world strategy, she shrugged it off and went back to talking to Hayley about this and that when Hayley looked at her.

"So what do you think about Elijah?"

Moving her shoulders upwards, Caroline made a non-committal noise. "Nothing…why? He's nice, he's hot. He's also Klaus's brother." Just then, as if overhearing their conversation, Elijah appeared at the door.

"Excuse the interruption, however, I wondered if Hayley would like to join me for a walk?" Elijah stood there looking way too dapper for his own good. Hayley smiled and looked at Caroline.

Caroline nodded her approval. Elijah reminded Hayley that it was very cold out and Caroline pointed to the wardrobe so she could grab a coat, and they both disappeared down the hallway chattering away. Her mind drifted to Klaus. He was awfully quiet. She wondered if he had slipped out during the night or something. She wasn't dying to see him, it was just unlike him, or at least what she knew of him. Clicking on the television she forced the thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the television as she sipped away at her blood bag.

Hours later, Hayley erupted into the room full of smiles and a very light demeanor. It was almost annoying how happy she was. Not that Caroline wasn't happy for her, it was just… _whatever_. Hayley went on for hours about their walk and every painstaking word that was spoken between them. She detailed their kiss in the garden out back and how her stomach was fluttering. Going on and on about how different he was from Klaus. It was absolutely excruciating to listen to. _Enough_! Feigning sleepiness, Caroline decided to go to bed.

The next morning continued as any other morning. Still no word from Klaus…like at all. Elijah had offered to take them both shopping the next day with the understanding that he would compel them both to behave. _Seriously?_ It was exasperating that everyone expected her to just fly off the handle and start killing people. She definitely had more control over herself than Klaus did. However, it _was_ an excuse to get out of the house. Much of the day was spent following Elijah and Hayley around a very large mall while they basically went on a date; and while it was nice to get some new clothes and such, the conversation left a lot to be desired. It was very superficial and not very interesting to her. She smiled and nodded a lot.

As they reappeared in the foyer of the mansion, Caroline looked around for Klaus. This was day two of no Klaus and it occurred to her that Elijah might know if he went somewhere. "Elijah, have you talked to Klaus?"

Elijah shook his head and said "no" before returning his attention to Hayley. Caroline decided on a whim to visit Genevieve and see if he had been to see her. She found the girl alone in her room reading, a hauntingly familiar sight. "Genevieve. How…how are you?" Broaching the silence carefully; Genevieve was not very friendly earlier.

"Fine. It's been really quiet."

"So have you seen Klaus today?"

"No…not since the first night." _Hmmm. Maybe he truly wasn't here._

"Like nothing? No word or when he would see you next?" Further prying into the status of their 'relationship'.

"No nothing. "

Leaving the room with an overwhelming morbid curiosity, she headed up the stairs to the third floor directly to Klaus's room. Knocking lightly, she listened intently. She could hear him groaning. Pushing the door open, she was stunned at what she saw. Klaus was lying half on the floor, half on one of the sofa's with sweat pouring from his skin. He looked like he was crying and he was absolutely in a fair amount of pain.

"Omg Klaus. Are you sick?" She rushed to his side. He shook his head.

"It's something else." He started holding his head and groaning loudly again.

"How is it that no one found you?"

"I didn't call anyone. People know to leave me alone." Pain was seeping out through his words. "Get Elijah please."

Caroline ran to the doorway and screamed Elijah's name. She knew she didn't have to scream. Elijah appeared before her. "What is it?"

"It's Klaus." Turning to point to the paler than usual Klaus half hanging off the sofa.

Elijah ran into the room and picked Klaus up until he was lying on the sofa. "Brother, what is it?"

"I don't know. My head is splitting and I'm extremely sad Elijah. I have this endless feeling of hopelessness and my body is in so much pain that I can hardly move." Just then he let out another loud groan as he caught his head in his hands. "Make it stop!" Not knowing what to do and completely uncomfortable with his pain, Caroline poured him a drink and handed it to him. He took it and gulped it down before putting his hands back up to his head.

It was unclear what could make a thousand year old immortal hybrid scream in pain to this degree. It had to be supernatural, Elijah deduced. "Brother, this has to be superatural."

"Yes Elijah I know." He screamed out in pain once again. Elijah picked up Klaus and carried him to the bed, where he immediately started rolling from side to side, screaming for whatever was attacking him to kill him.

"What is it?" Caroline looked at Elijah. He shook his head. "Is he going to die?" Unsure about how she felt about that, a look of desperation fell over her face.

"I've never seen anything affect him like this in a thousand years. I don't know but we need to do everything we can to stop that from happening. If he dies, everyone he's ever turned dies."

 _Everyone. Caroline, Hayley, Nadia, Marcel and the list goes on_. "So what do we do Elijah?"

"Somehow I need to convince him to let me wake up my siblings." Taking a step back, Caroline just stood there. "I need help and Kol, my brother, knows more about this kind of stuff than anyone I know of and Rebekah," he paused, "well she's just really good at convincing people to do what she wants."

He glanced back at Klaus who was in a state of delirium. This should go well. Caroline and Elijah stood there trying to decide what to do when they noticed that Klaus had half fallen asleep, though twitching violently back and forth. "I'll stay with him." She nodded at Elijah, who left to check on Hayley.

Sitting on the bed, Caroline started stroking his hair. It just seemed like a comforting thing to do. "What did you get yourself into Klaus?" It occurred to her as evil as he was and despite all the horrible things he'd done, she didn't want him to die, even if she could live. She felt tied to him, unsure if it was an effect of the sire bond. Either way, there were parts of him that deserved to live. If only he'd stop being so angry and taking that aggression out on everyone around him. She drifted off to sleep without meaning to and at some point in the night, he pulled her into his arms in a desperate search for comfort.

Caroline woke up the next morning. Klaus was much worse. He was almost comatose, inaudibly moaning out words and tossing and turning. The realization dawned on her that he hadn't eaten in several days probably. Jumping up and practically running to the intercom, she thought for a moment about how to best ask for blood. Pressing the button, she said, "Please bring Klaus liquid sustenance. He needs to eat. Don't come in the room…we are indecent. I'll come to the door." Releasing the button and then rethinking. "Oh and bring me some too."

Hearing a knock at the door, she vamped over and cautiously opened it barely enough for them to hand the blood bags through the door. "Thank you." She nodded to the guy outside the door. Rushing back to his side, "Klaus, you need to eat. It may make you feel better." She popped the top off the bag and pressed it between his lips; to which he responded like an insolent child and turned away. "Nooooo!"

"Klaus. Come on. I don't know how to play sick immortal hybrid nurse. Please eat." This time pressing it in and holding it there. She noticed the blood moving out of the bag and if she had breath she would have sighed relief at that. Slowly he started to regain consciousness as he stared up at her. "Caroline. You're here?"

"Yes, yes. I'm not going to let you die alone. Although I should with the way you act sometimes." He smiled at her sarcasm.

He groaned out a "Thank you" before turning over and grabbing his head once again. Deciding he needed to change his clothes, she went and found him a comfortable t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Hey. Come on. Let's change your clothes at least. It's one thing to be dying, it's quite another to smell like funeral home. " He haphazardly sat up and tried to help her but the weakness in his body proved to be too much and he slumped forward. She managed to get his clothes off and went to get a washcloth to wipe his skin down.

Managing just barely to get his new clothes on, she stood back and looked at him. _Better._ It was a good thing she was a hybrid because he was pretty much dead weight. Just as she had let him fall backwards on the bed, Hayley and Elijah walked into his room.

"How is he?"

"Well I can't be sure, but I think he's worse. He was nearly comatose this morning so I gave him some blood."

Elijah walked towards the bed. "Klaus, we need to talk. Can you hear me?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yay! Thanks for the reviews, follows and comments everyone. Lots of stuff going on in this Chapter. This marks the half way point for The Blood Rose. We will see the entrance of a few more of our favorite characters and Hayley will be taking a breather from the story. I don't particularly love Hayley, but I did love Halijah.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Pulling himself back to consciousness, "Elijah please. I'm not in the mood." Klaus agonized.

"Klaus be that as it may, we are in desperate need of help. You need to let me undagger Kol and Rebekah. They can help and we do need help Klaus. If whatever is happening is strong enough to take you down, there is no telling what lies ahead."

"Aaaarrrrrghhh," he groaned loudly pulling his hands back up to his head as he rolled on to his side. "Caroline, there is a key in the side table. You know where to go."

Staring down at him, she realized that he was talking about the creepy coffin room. She found the key in the drawer and showed it to Elijah and headed out the door. _Okay. Great. Waking up two more Original vampires; what could possibly go wrong with this plan?_

As she heard the click, Elijah grabbed her arm. "You may want to stay out here. They may not react well to someone they don't know being present."

 _No problem_. Elijah disappeared through the door and Caroline headed back to the room where Hayley was still sitting watching Klaus writhe in pain on the bed.

"Caroline you have to go." Klaus was out of his head with pain. "You have to go. I'm releasing you."

"Stop being ridiculous Klaus. Where would I go anyways?"

"I'm serious Caroline. Take Hayley and go." He practically screamed at her. Rolling her eyes, she picked up the washcloth to refresh it. It was unnerving seeing someone as strong as Klaus so weak with pain and mental instability. Granted, not that he was exactly sane most of the time, but this was a whole new level of mental even for Klaus. She took the cool cloth and wiped his face.

Elijah was gone for about an hour before he reappeared. "Kol and Rebekah will join us shortly. How is he?"

"He's horrible. He won't stop screaming at me to leave."

"Well under the circumstances Caroline, maybe it would be better."

"Better to go where? I have nowhere to go."

"After Kol and Rebekah are here, I'm taking Hayley to my apartment in the city. If you choose to stay that is your choice. I did catch them up on the situation. They are currently…trying to get over their anger at our brother before coming in here."

Nodding, Caroline went to the intercom to get more blood for Klaus delivered. That seemed to really help the last time. She told them to bring blood every two hours for awhile. She heard the door and assumed it was the blood delivery, instead a beautiful blonde girl and an extremely handsome man entered the room. _Rebekah and Kol_ …Caroline deduced. Immediately recognizing the girl from the casket, she watched as they both approached the bed and looked at Klaus, who was presently sleeping.

"There isn't a lot of time for pleasantries, but Kol and Rebekah this is Caroline and Hayley. Hayley will be leaving with me. Caroline is staying with Klaus. She's his newest hybrid." Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned back to Klaus. _Okay rude_. Caroline quickly said hello and extended her hand to Kol. He looked somewhat confused by the gesture.

"Caroline, it's nice to meet you. When did this start?"

"I think about three days ago. I found him last night after he didn't show up for two days. He could hardly move and he's been getting progressively worse."

"Brother this is definitely supernatural. We need a witch. It has to be a spell of some kind. I'm going to go find us a witch. Rebekah will stay here with Caroline and watch Klaus."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a child Kol, you don't need to tell me what to do."

"Beks, please stop being so childish and selfish." His irritation was obvious. Caroline watched as she rolled her eyes again. This seemed to be her main mode of response to anything. With that Kol left to find a witch. Caroline was still assimilating the fact that witches were real. A few months ago, she would have had a difficult time believing any of this.

Slowly approaching Caroline, Elijah lowered his chin and looked at Caroline. "Caroline, I'm leaving with Hayley. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" There was more in his eyes as he said it, however, Caroline couldn't think of leaving right now. She nodded at him.

"I'm sure. I'll stay here and help Rebekah look after Klaus." There was a knock on the door, it was the wirey young man with the blood. Caroline grabbed the bag and walked towards the bed so she could force Klaus to eat. Rebekah retreated a few steps and walked over to Elijah.

Again, Klaus fought her on the blood. Rebekah came up behind her and held his face in place as he glared at her, so Caroline could shove the tube in his mouth. "Klaus come on, you have to eat. It really helped before." He relented and sucked the blood into his mouth. He really did not want to eat though. After about ¼ of the bag he stopped and rolled over.

"Elijah he looks really bad." As much anger as Rebekah had towards him; she couldn't help but feel the pangs of sadness as she looked at her brother. Yes, he was a tyrant, but he was _her_ brother. _Always and forever_ , she thought. Regardless of the circumstances, they always showed up for each other. It wasn't always fun and it was never easy, but they could count on each other and there was some security in that.

"I know." Elijah had similar thoughts running through his head. The implications of Klaus dying were too numerous. The amount of people alone that would die as a result had to breach the thousands. After all, Klaus had been alive a long time and turned many people over the years.

"What are we going to do Elijah? I've never seen him like this."

"Well right now. I'm taking Hayley out of here to my apartment. Then Kol will find a witch and we will come up with a plan to save Klaus. Rebekah, please try to be nice to Caroline. She's trying to help."

Again with the eye roll. It was starting to really irk Caroline that Rebekah was so rude. She seemed to have none of the sense of propriety that Elijah, or even Klaus for that matter, had. Klaus had drifted off to sleep for a moment; Caroline and Rebekah went to sit on the sofa. Rebekah fixed her stare on Caroline. "So…what rock did my brother find you under?"

 _Ugggh the gall_. "Your brother, who is a psychopath by the way, bought me from a slave trader, abused me, raped me, then turned me." Rebekah smiled.

"Sounds like my brother. Well at least we are on the same page there. So why are you still here?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I felt bad that he was so sick and I don't _hate_ being a hybrid. Besides I'm sired to him."

"Yes but a sire bond won't force you to stay…especially if he released you. I mean you are free to go." Her smirk was infuriating. "Well I'm staying sooo…" Caroline leveled her stare back at Rebekah. Rebekah laughed off the challenge.

For the next couple of hours, they took turns checking on Klaus and ignoring each other, which was completely fine with both of them.

A few hours after that, they heard someone pull up out front. It turned out to be Elijah who emerged through the threshold a few minutes later. "I talked to Kol. He found a witch. He will be back late tonight. So now we wait."

Rebekah and Elijah left to go do lord knows what, so Caroline climbed into Klaus's bed and watched him toss and turn. Eventually she drifted off to sleep when all of the sudden she was jerked back to reality by the feeling of hands around her throat, she opened her eyes to see Klaus out of his mind, on top of her and choking her. Not that he could, after all she didn't breathe, however it was extremely difficult to pry his fingers off her throat. Managing to get his fingers off her throat and throw him into the wall, she vamped to where he lay in a crumpled ball on the floor. Thankfully he was weak from whatever was going on with him or he might have actually detached her head from her neck. "What the hell Klaus?"

Caroline dragged Klaus to the bed. She opted to sit on the sofa after that little display.

It was hours later when Elijah and Rebekah re-appeared. They were awfully secretive, probably paranoia from centuries on the run from their evil father. The hours dragged on until Kol finally showed up. His entry was as flamboyant as his personality. "No worries everyone, I'm here to save the day," his brilliant smile covering his beautifully sculpted face. The girl that followed him through the door added, "Or I am". He flashed a gorgeous smile at the girl. It was obvious there was some kind of attraction there. She was beautiful with dark skin and green eyes. She had a long bob with straight hair cascading down her back.

"This is Bonnie Bennett. She is going to try to identify the source of the magic that is being used to make Klaus sick."

"If I can identify it, I might be able to break the link and then create a talisman to keep him protected from that particular spell. However, there's no guarantee that they won't try to do something else though. If they have a connection to Klaus, more than likely they'll be able to find something else that can break down his defenses."

Bonnie lit a smudge stick and placed her hands on Klaus. A gush of air went through the room as all the lights got bright and then flickered on and off. She was chanting an incantation to herself. _Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica._ She stood back. "I can't break the link. The magic is too strong. I did manage to glean a name though. Does the name Claire Dubois mean anything to anyone?" Klaus stirred for a moment but dropped back into his semi-conscious state.

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah looked at each other…all shaking their heads.

"Okay, right. So we need to find out who Claire Dubois is. We need to find something personal of hers and we need to find some more witches."

Elijah was the first to offer a plan. "I propose that Caroline stay with Klaus. Rebekah and I will try to track down Claire Dubois. Kol and Bonnie can try to find some more witches. Let's try to be fast about it, I fear our brother won't last much longer in this state." There was a sadness in his voice as he stared at Klaus who had been pretty much unconscious for most of the day.

As Elijah was getting ready to leave, Caroline reached out and grabbed his arm. "Elijah. Is there someone that can come stay with me? Klaus almost detached my head from my body earlier in a fit of rage. He was having nightmares."

"I will call a friend to come and sit with you. Just be careful Caroline. I worry that someone in the house is providing information to whomever this Claire Dubois person is. Klaus is pretty untouchable. It is odd to me that someone was able to find a weakness and expose it to this degree." Caroline nodded.

Throughout the night, Caroline watched as Klaus seemed to get worse and worse. Sweat was still pouring off his body. She had managed to take his temperature because he was burning up, it was 120 degrees. Doing a double-take, she decided that it was a hybrid thing. She fed him every two hours, however, he was eating less and less. The blood was no longer helping him. She called down and told them to stop the blood deliveries for awhile.

Around 4am, the intercom rang and said that a visitor had arrived. A blanket of relief covered her that she wouldn't be alone with him. One, she didn't want to be the only one there if worse things happened and two, she was mentally drained from the entire situation. It was like watching the most excruciating, painful death you could imagine in slow motion. Whoever was after Klaus, was really angry at him.

There was a knock at the door. Caroline went to open and it immediately recognized the tall blonde man standing in the doorway. Sebastian. Smiling down at her, "You look well Caroline." He was definitely handsome and very tall, towering over her at well over six and half feet. She opened the door so he could enter. Upon seeing his friend, he was truly overcome with shock, just as surprised as everyone so far that the all powerful Nikklaus Mikaelson was so indisposed.

"What happened?"

"We aren't sure." Unsure of how much she should say to the man, obviously he was a trusted friend, but Elijah had said to be careful. "He's just been sick for almost four days." Sebastian agreed to watch Klaus for a bit, so that Caroline could go take a shower and rest for awhile. Deciding against leaving him alone, she went to her room to grab some clothes and headed immediately back to Klaus's bed chamber to take a shower there and change.

Her shower was refreshing and afterwards she lay down on the couch, watching the flames of the fire dance back and forth until she drifted off to a light sleep. It was morning before she stirred again. She woke with a start and looked around the room. Sebastian was sitting in a chair, reading a book. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Umm yes fine, thank you." His tone was a little too cheerful in her opinion. "Did he wake up?"

"No not at all." He glanced over at the bed.

"He's been unconscious for a long time now." His skin was turning a light grey, feeling his head, she decided he was still alive because he was still burning up and well she was still alive so that was a good indication. She took the washcloth and dipped it in the bowl of water, as she sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his brow. There had been no word since the previous night from anyone. _Well no news is good news, right?_

Sebastian joined her for breakfast and they chatted about how he had met Klaus. One thing was for sure, the people that were loyal to Klaus were _very_ loyal. He had known Klaus for nearly a thousand years. His was a Viking. Klaus had turned him after finding him on a battle field dying. They fought together and Sebastian had never looked back. Klaus grew tired of the war, Sebastian had not and they parted ways after a hundred and fifty years. However, whenever Klaus needed him, he was there. It was odd knowing there was this whole other side to the monster, a side that inspired loyalty to that degree. She wondered how he had gotten so dark, considering her knowledge of him.

Once the conversation staled, Sebastian went back to his book and Caroline went to sit with Klaus on the bed. He was no longer screaming. He stirred once and startled her, groaning very loudly and nearly making her fall off the bed. _At least it was something_. The hours passed into days with no word. She and Sebastian took turns watching him and trying to get him to eat. Hopelessness started to fill the air as there was no word from anyone and of course no one had left a phone so she had nothing to do but sit and wait.

Over the days that passed, she and Sebastian talked a lot about both their lives. He asked her how she felt about being a hybrid and how she felt about Klaus. The second question she just had no answer for. The truth was, she didn't know how to feel about him. There were moments, lots of moments. Then there were other moments. Her indecision was obvious so he changed the subject. He spun tales of intrigue with Klaus and his antics. The history alone that they had witnessed was enviable.

It was if time stood still during those last couple of days. It was more than a week now, going on nine days. Not knowing what to do, Caroline started to think that she should go look for someone or try to call Marcel. Although she was sure that there was no listing for _Vampire King of New Orleans_. The wait was torturous. Every day, she changed his clothes and tried to give him a sponge bath. His skin was growing more gray by the day. She started to consider the fact that she and Sebastian just may die here. Klaus would go through bouts every now and then of nightmares, but he had stopped thrashing about. Mostly he would mumble in his sleep and you could see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids.

It was day eleven and she jumped up when she heard a car pull up outside. _OMG. Finally!_ Elijah came into the room a few moments later. "Elijah! What happened? Did you find something?"

"We found nothing. We tracked Claire to Mississippi and lost her. How is he?" He noticed the gray shade of skin on his brother.

"He's been comatose for almost all of your absence. We've been trying to feed him, but he's mostly refused it. He seems to be having nightmares. That's it, there's really nothing to tell."

"He's dessicating." _They can't kill him, so they are going to weaken him to the point where he can no longer be a threat._ _Smart_ , he thought.

"Have you heard from Kol and Bonnie? Where's Rebekah?"

"I haven't heard from Kol and Bonnie since yesterday. They almost have enough witches. They'll be back in a couple of days. Rebekah stayed in Mississippi to chase down more leads on Claire. We did find out that she is originally from New Orleans, but moved to Chicago sometime in the early 30s. The witches in New Orleans were not very cooperative about giving information to us. All we know is that she is related to a very powerful witch named Celeste Dubois. Other than that, she is on the run and very good at staying hidden. She probably is using some kind of cloaking spell. There is just nothing to go on. If only we could talk to Nik and find out her significance...even for a minute. I'm heading back to Mississippi in the morning."

Caroline and Sebastian nodded in unison as Elijah explained what they had been doing for the past eleven days in some detail. "Is it safe for Klaus to be here? You said that someone in the house may be giving information to Claire. Should we move him?" Elijah weighed her question carefully.

"I don't know how we would do that without arousing suspicion or where we would even take him that would be safer than a compound surrounded by heavily armed guards, half of whom are sired hybrids. Although, now that you mention it, maybe we should ask Bonnie to spell the room so that no one that is not friendly can get in. I did call Nadia back to Chicago, along with a few other trusted friends. Marcel has to stay in New Orleans. He's our best connection in that town."

One thing was very clear, the Mikealson family was at war and they were gathering reinforcements for the battle ahead.

"Elijah can you please leave me a phone? You can compel me not to call anyone if you want, it just sucks not knowing what is going on. The only person I would call is my mom, but I won't do that if you don't think it's a good idea. It can wait, its waited this long. Besides, Sebastian is here and Nadia will be here shortly."

"Yes. I'll get you a phone before I leave. No need for the compulsion Caroline if you give me your word that you will not alert anyone to this situation or your whereabouts."

Nodding in agreement, "I give you my word Elijah."

The next day, Elijah came in to check on Klaus before he left for the airport, handing Caroline a phone as promised. He departed shortly after. Sebastian needed a break from the room and decided to go out for a bit to get some fresh air.

Feeling overwhelmed with the situation, Caroline crawled up on the massive bed and snuggled up to the thousand year old hybrid and threw her arm over him. "Don't you dare die Nikklaus Mikaelson. You promised me that I would have a whole life and that I would be able to leave. I can't leave if you die, so just don't die. Got that?" As she lay there, the name Claire Dubois was plaguing her thoughts.

* * *

 **ANs:**

 **Guest Review - I think Caroline feels something for Klaus too. What I've always enjoyed about their connection is that its so difficult for both of them. Him because he thinks of love as a weakness and her because she can't stand that she feels something for someone who is so bad on the outside.**

 **Guest Review - Klaus does have some vulnerability that will break through coming up. Caroline and his relationship will progress. In fact, I'd wager to guess that he'll do something that will leave Caroline stunned. While it was really fun to write Dark Klaus in 'The Dead of Winter', there was only so much I could do with him or that I wanted to do with him in that story. That is not the case in this story. Establishing another side of Klaus was the entire reason for finding Hayley alive. It established him as 'not so much of a murderer' which I thought was important to his character development. Granted he will still kill in the name of protecting his family or himself, however, its mostly the control that was he was into if you remember. To that point, controlling what Caroline "thought" she saw. Right now there is a true threat against Klaus and he is basically comatose and dessicating. Him waking up during this particular spell is not going to happen but I'm thinking something will happen to progress the story ;).**


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and notes. :) So now the offensive is on. Everyone is looking for Claire Dubois. I need to think about the next chapter, but maybe I'll do an update this weekend too. This is not a Kol/Bonnie love story but I do love them together. The next chapter will be revisiting some of Dark Klaus, so for those that do not care for that, you should be able to read Chapter 8 without skipping any major plot points.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning, Caroline woke up to see Klaus as still as he had been the previous day. It was peaceful in the room. Sebastian was sleeping on one of the sofa's when Caroline heard someone coming up the stairs. They both jumped to attention. When the door flew open, there stood Nadia in all her European beauty. "Well I'm not trying to kill Klaus so you can all relax…yes?"

Nadia walked towards the bed. "Klausss." She traced the back of her fingers along the side of his face. It was a very tender gesture on her part, one that made Caroline's hair stand on end; however, she immediately blew it off and walked towards the girl.

"Hi Nadia." She gave her a hug which kind of surprised her.

Over the next couple of days, other sired hybrid's showed up to show their support. The grounds were teaming with supernatural beings. It was kind of unnerving to Caroline. For a moment, she wondered how many people she knew in her previous life were something other than what they appeared to be.

Elijah was keeping in touch as promised. He and Rebekah were chasing down leads to Claire, but so far they hadn't been able to find her. He left word that Bonnie and Kol would be back in the next day or two to try to lift the curse. Caroline was kind of shocked and impressed by how many people showed up to give support for Klaus. One thing was for sure, the witches would definitely have their hands full. Apparently you could be a monster and be someone liked by people, although in all fairness, most were sired hybrids so she wasn't sure if that exactly counted.

A couple of days passed when Kol swept into the room in his normal fashion with his killer smile and good looks. This time though he was holding Bonnie's hand. Apparently things were happening there. They both looked ecstatically happy disregarding the ' _Klaus dying thing_ '.

"So I found the spell to break the possession. I'm sure it will work. The witches were right behind us. No sooner had she said the words than Caroline heard the cars pull up down stairs. They filed into the room, behind Bonnie. She crossed the room to where Klaus was presently passed out. The witches followed her and surrounded the bed.

She pulled a smudge stick out of her bag which she lit and then placed one hand on Klaus while she started repeating the incantation. One of the witches copied her and they all joined hands around the hybrid to form a circle. _Inveniere potencia reparon malifica. Inveniere potencia reparon malifica._ As they repeated the words, her eyes rolled back in her head and all the lights in the room shattered. The fire in the fireplace blew up and a wind appeared out of nowhere; then everything blew out. They stood in absolute silence for a few moments. Caroline looked around, no one seemed at all wierded out by what just happened so she stood there quietly.

"I broke the link to the spell." She raised the candles in the room and the fireplace with her hand. _Okay that was impressive_. Sebastian called one of the guards on duty to replace the light bulbs in the room, saying there was some kind of electrical surge. Stirring from his sleep, Klaus started to regain consciousness as he looked at the scene that surrounded him. Immediately on the defensive, he backed up in the bed and stared at Bonnie. "Who are you?"

"I'm the witch that just saved your life for now. Who is Claire?" He was clearly confused by the scene around him as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Claire?"

"Claire. The witch that attacked you is Claire Dubois. She has a coven behind her and she's angry. The spirits are not happy with her, but unfortunately, she is using a combination of expression and traveler's magic." In his confusion, he started sweating and looking from side to side.

"Okay, everyone…we can ask him questions in a bit. Everyone back off for a moment." Caroline approached him. He grabbed her hand. Everyone backed away from the bed to give him a little space. After all, he'd been out of it for weeks.

Caroline sat on the bed beside him, he was still clutching her hand like his personal savior. "Klaus how do you feel?"

"I…I'm hungry. Caroline please get everyone out of here for a bit." Snapping her head around, "Someone please call for a couple of blood bags and then everyone leave for a little while. There is a sitting room on the first floor."

"Thank you." From the look on his face, she could tell he was uncomfortable with people seeing him in such a weakened condition.

"Why are there so many people here?"

"Klaus what do you remember?"

"I remember being sick and then I was dreaming of…I was dreaming and I felt like my insides were collapsing and tearing apart."

"Well, Kol found a witch, Bonnie, who broke the link to the spell. Elijah and Rebekah are trying to locate Claire Dubois and kill her or something. She's after you for something Klaus. Everyone's here because they are ready for war with the witches."

"Caroline." Beautiful gray blue eyes gazing up at her like she was the Madonna herself.

"Umm." Caroline was a little taken back by his intensity at the moment and she made sure everyone was out of the room. There was a knock at the door, so she took her hand away from his and went to get him the blood.

"Here. This should make you feel better." She pressed the tube to his mouth. He drank it down like he hadn't eaten in years. The second was gone too. While he was making the other bag disappear, she called down for two more blood bags. His color, if he had any, was starting to return and he didn't look grey anymore.

That's when it hit Caroline. "OMG!" She took the key out of the drawer and called Kol and Bonnie back up to the room. As soon as they reappeared a few moments later, Caroline ran to the coffin room. "Claire Dubois!" That's where she had seen the name. She flew through the door and found the ornate wooden box with all the letters inside. Fishing through the letters, she found the one she was looking for.

Walking back in the room, "I give you Claire Dubois." She handed the letter to Bonnie. "Now we can do a locator spell, yes?" Bonnie read the letter and was fuming from the contents.

"What is this?"

"Klaus has very dark tastes."

Bonnie was visibly angry and glaring at the hybrid. "You did this to a witch?"

"I didn't know she was a witch at the time if that makes you feel any better." A judgmental look crossed Bonnie's face.

"Okay Klaus. I am going to block this spell. I am going to help you. I want your word that you will never do this to another witch again. I want your word that not only will you not do this to another witch, but that you will protect the Bennett line."

"Well I would say that my current predicament would already preclude the fact that I wouldn't be stupid enough to do this to another witch."

"Klaus, your word."

"Fine. I will never do this to another witch and I will protect the Bennett line."

Satisfied she held out her hand, "Look Klaus, this is no laughing matter. This witch and her coven are strong and I guarantee you this does not end tonight." She studied him as he lay there smugly glaring at her. "Give me one of your necklaces." Reaching up he removed the black beaded rosary he always wore and handed it to her.

"Really? A rosary?" She eyed him as she laid it on the bed and said an incantation over it. There was a rush of energy as she sealed the spell and handed the necklace back to Klaus. "This will protect you from that spell, however, it will not protect you from all magic. Klaus the spirits are not happy with you, but they aren't happy with the coven either. This witch wants you dead and she possesses the power to at least seriously injure you."

Once Klaus had the necklace back on and was resting comfortably, Kol, Bonnie and Caroline headed to the seating area so they could do a locator spell. Bonnie lit the letter on fire and the map simultaneously caught fire and burned away until all that was left was Chicago. "Well that was helpful. Kol you should call back Elijah and Rebekah and tell them the witches are here." He nodded as he walked away and dialed Elijah.

Klaus was standing behind them. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"How can I rest when there is a coven that wishes to destroy me? I think my time is better spent figuring out how to keep this latest threat at bay." Rolling her eyes, Caroline went back to the map.

"So there's no way to figure out where they are exactly?"

"I have it figured out to a small sub-section of Chicago. Other than that no; but at least we know they are here. My guess is that they will attack soon. It would be very helpful if we could find some leads on the travelers, then we could at least figure out what _kind_ of traveler magic it is, it might narrow it down a bit." It was a few hours later when Elijah came in as they were planning on how to divide up the city to find Claire. Upon seeing Klaus, Elijah hugged Klaus. Rebekah appeared minutes later and had a similar response. Exchanging a look that said so much more than 'Always and Forever', everyone gathered around the table and talked about how to deal with the coming threat.

Elijah and Kol detailed the people to Klaus that had come to support the family and what had happened in the weeks that Klaus had been out of commission. Klaus listened. Every now and then, Klaus would steal a glance at Caroline. It unnerved her. Bonnie and Kol were the first to leave hand in hand, to track down leads in Chicago. There was a coven that Bonnie was familiar with and they wanted to see if they had any disturbances or contacts. Elijah and Rebekah decided to stick around for awhile and do some research in the library on Traveler magic. Everyone trickled out of the room. The mansion was full. Every room occupied.

"Klaus…" Caroline started. "I know you have been out of it for awhile…."

"Caroline…thank you. I know I don't deserve what you did, but I appreciate it all the same." His eyes searched hers. There was a softness in them that she had never witnessed. At that moment he looked truly vulnerable, as if he was a completely different person. Shaking herself out of the trance that she caught herself in.

"It's fine. I mean…you're welcome. Klaus, Genevieve is still here."

"I'm sure Genevieve is fine. I'm not going to pay her a visit anytime soon. Would you please just explain that I'm indisposed and that she should continue to spend time with Mrs. Erdman?"

"Yes. Sure…I'll do that. How do you feel?"

"Love, I'm a little weak still. I feel enraged, but it's not the time for rash action." His voice trailed off as he started focusing in on that feeling. Grabbing her hand again, "Will you come back Caroline?...Please?"

His entire state was catching her completely off guard. Hesitating for a moment and looking deep in his eyes, she stammered… "Yes. I'll come back as soon as I talk to her."

Caroline headed down the stairs to Genevieve's room and knocked on the door. She heard the girl's voice timidly say "Yes?" It was abnormal for people to knock. Caroline threw open the door. Genevieve was sitting on the bed reading.

"Hi Genevieve. I'm sorry that no one has been down to talk to you. Klaus is not feeling well and has been in bed for awhile. It's going to be awhile until you see him. He said to just continue your lessons and make yourself at home. If you need anything, call one of the servants."

"Oh…okay." She seemed rather disappointed that she was going to be alone for longer. Caroline could relate; it was a pretty lonely existence where no one would talk to you and you could not really go outside or even outside your room.

"Well maybe I'll come down and have lunch with you one day if you want to?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Sure…that would be nice Caroline. Thank you." Her words had a hint of relief to them. Caroline departed feeling better about the girl; after all it was difficult to be in this situation. She vowed never to forget that feeling.

Starting up the stairs to the third floor, she realized exactly how exhausted she was. It had been a long several weeks. Things were as chaotic as ever. Somehow things were better though now that Klaus was back. It was a little terrifying though, knowing the lengths he had gone to with her and with others. She wondered why Klaus didn't turn Claire. Caroline couldn't help but thinking if he had none of this would be happening right now. Claire was definitely not a victim. What was it that made him choose? It truly bothered Caroline. Brushing it out of her mind, she concentrated on the task at hand and just made her way back to Klaus's room, where she found him sitting on the sofa with a bourbon and staring into the fire. His eyes drifted up to Caroline's face.

"Love…please" he motioned to the other sofa. "I've so missed our chats. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling torn. On one hand, you do terrible things, on the other hand, I'm sired to you and I can't help feeling protective. I really thought you were going to die and not to be selfish but I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't do that, since I would die too."

A smirk spread across his beautiful full lips and transformed into a full smile. "Well love, I don't plan on dying. It's rather difficult to kill me."

"Well, Klaus, they gave it a good go. You were out for weeks." Grimacing, Caroline couldn't help but feel a pang go through her heart.

Klaus stood and extended his hand to Caroline who eyed it suspiciously. "Love, please just stay with me tonight." Exhaling a deep breath, she took his hand and followed him to the bed. He didn't do anything or say anything, they simply laid there staring at the ceiling of the massive bed and talked for hours. Caroline got the feeling that he just didn't want to be alone.

The next morning the mansion was alive with activity; Caroline woke with a start and realized that Klaus was gone. She found everyone downstairs in the library with piles of books lying around. Klaus and Elijah were arguing about the origin of some Traveler spell or other. Rebekah was flipping through a book. Sebastian and Nadia seemed to be doing more flirting than anything. Everyone looked up at Caroline as she entered; then immediately went back to whatever they were doing previously.

"Soooo…what's going on?" She interrupted.

Klaus looked over at her again. "Good morning Caroline. We were just researching."

Raising and eyebrow, "is that what it's called?"

Through the day, everyone read and announced anytime they found anything remotely related, then there was a back and forth process of destroying the theory, which usually erupted in an argument between Klaus and Elijah.

By the time Kol and Bonnie made an appearance much later in the day, everyone had just about given up. They too had a day of absolutely no leads, although their relationship was definitely making great progress. Kol barely left her side and maintained contact almost always. In truth, Caroline was kind of envious. They seemed genuinely 'in like' with each other, the looks on their faces when they looked at each other was just 'more' every time she saw them. It was like watching love bloom. She sighed as they kissed and everyone looked at her. _Ooops…room full of vampires with super hearing_. Smiling, she shook her head and went back to reading.

After deciding that there had been enough reading and enough arguing, Klaus suggested everyone have dinner. It was a lovely evening. Klaus of course ended the evening with playing the piano and showing his artwork. He so loved an audience.

Kol and Bonnie were leaving early the next morning to go search out more witches. Elijah headed back to see Hayley at his house. Rebekah went to her room early. Nadia and Sebastian continued their chat out in the conservatory, which left Klaus and Caroline alone, yet again.

It was cold outside, otherwise he would have asked her to go for a walk and there was the additional problem of a coven of angry witches that seemed hell bent on destroying him. He didn't have the courage to tell Caroline about his time being passed out. One thing was for sure though, something had changed during that time. "Do you want to join me for a drink Caroline?"

"Sure. Okay Klaus, what is with the nice act? You've been totally different since you woke up and not that I don't appreciate it but it's just not you."

He crossed to the bar to make them a drink. "Well love, maybe I've reformed."

She snorted at the assertion. His eyes turned cloudy. "So is that it? Am I beyond redemption?" His eyes coldly staring her down as he handed her the drink.

"I don't know Klaus. I mean I hope you've at least learned a lesson from all this." She barely got the words out before he pulled her roughly to him and his lips came crashing down on hers. His tongue forced her lips apart searching, she met his fierce invasion. A growl escaped his throat as he pulled away, stared her down…and left. "Good night Caroline. Sleep well love."

Floored, she said nothing as he walked away. _Okay. What was that?_ She wondered if he was going to take his anger out on Genevieve but she listened and he definitely went to his bed chamber on the third floor. She took her time ascending the winding staircase, unable to free herself from the thoughts plaguing her mind.

Once in her room, she realized she hadn't spent the night in her room in a really long time. She had been back and forth to get clothes, but she had been in Klaus's room either in his bed or on the sofa for the last three weeks. It would be nice to relax a little bit. It had been exhausting. She decided to relax with a nice long bath. She called on the intercom to see if someone could light the fireplace in her room. As she stepped into the bathtub, she heard someone come in the room and tuned out.

It was about a half hour later when she walked out in just a robe to the room and saw Klaus sitting there. "Sorry love. I lit your fireplace, I dismissed the guard. I ran into him on my way in."

Sighing, "Klaus what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were there."

"You knew I was where?"

"I knew you were there beside me in my bed while I was incapacitated. I heard everything you said. I could feel you beside me."

"Umm…okay? And?"

"I just wanted to tell you that…" He paused. "That I appreciated you…well that I appreciated you." With that, he turned and left…again.

Shaking her head in exasperation, she climbed into bed and decided to finish her book, which she didn't because she fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Caroline awoke feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Kol and Bonnie were planning on leaving early so they would be gone. She listened closely for Elijah, but there was nothing. The servants were running around and Sebastian and Nadia were eating breakfast. Klaus's side of the mansion was unusually quiet, feeling a momentary stab of fear, she headed for his room. "Enter Caroline."

"Love your heart is beating loud enough to hear three states away." He grinned.

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't hear anything."

"I was just thinking about my friend Claire Dubois." _Okay interest piqued_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and notes. :) So now the offensive is on. Everyone is looking for Claire Dubois. I need to think about the next chapter, but maybe I'll do an update this weekend too. This is not a Kol/Bonnie love story but I do love them together. In this chapter, he is reminiscing and sharing with Caroline. Although it is more of a dream sequence. I'm so glad you all like it. Klaus' character continues to become more complex and Caroline's feelings are definitely getting the best of her. Hope you like it :)**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Klaus' POV_**

 _She really was a fighter, Claire. When I brought her to the mansion, it wasn't because I particularly noticed her at the warehouse, in fact I had walked by her without blinking, but I noticed her actions. She had been fighting with Martinez in the hallway. She didn't back down either. There was fight in this girl. Upon seeing her fight with a man twice her size, I immediately got hard. So when they finally restrained her, which took a good twenty minutes, I told Martinez that I wanted to take her home. He was rather taken back by that and tried to warn me off the girl who was very headstrong. I found out that she had even injured one of the guards, which made me laugh. This one I would absolutely delight in no doubt._

 _I remember when she arrived at the mansion; they had restrained her arms and legs. Apparently she was in the car kicking at the windows and screaming. This was the only time I watched one of the girls being delivered. She was beautiful with flawless dark skin and brown eyes that could reach through your soul. I watched from the third floor as she struggled with the men. My house girl at the time, Jennifer, tried to calm her down, however she was not having any of it so I decided to intervene._

 _Flying down the stairs, Jennifer was completely flustered at what to do with the irrational girl before her. Landing in front of the girl and looking straight into her angry eyes, I narrowed my eyes at her. "You will behave and you will go upstairs with Jennifer and take a bath. Do you understand?" I don't think she knew she was a witch at that time, because I don't remember her ever not responding to my compulsion._

 _"I understand." She turned to Jennifer and followed her up the stairs. I nodded at the two men that delivered her and thanked them for their time. I also handed them some money to make up for the assault they had experienced on the way over._

 _Hours later, I arrived in Claire's room, although I didn't know her name until later that night. I removed the compulsion to behave and then watched her carefully as her anger started to rise. "Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Do you know who I AM?" Her backbone absolutely thrilled me but I blew off her statement._

 _"I am your Master. I bought you. Now I can compel you to listen and to follow every rule I give you, but I'd rather not. I rather enjoy your spark. So if you can manage to calm down and not attack the staff, who by the way, are the people that will be bringing you food and waiting on you, we may just get along."_

 _"No man is my MASTER!" She was obviously enraged by the statement. I rose from the chair and came to face to face with her._

 _"Love, you will call me Master and you will treat me with the respect that comes along with that title. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes I understand." Feeling satisfied for the moment, I sat back down._

 _"See there, now you know there is nothing you can do about it." Flashing a smile at her; "Remove your dress."_

 _"No."_

 _"Remove your dress or I will shred it from your body and give you many reasons to never deny me again."_

 _"No!" she spat back and dared me to approach her._

 _Rolling my eyes and smirking at her, I rose from my chair again. "Stand still love." I tore the dress from her body and stood back for a moment to admire her. Her breasts were heaving from her anger and she was visibly shaking, although not from fear, from anger._

 _She looked up as she couldn't do anything else. I grabbed her roughly and pulled her towards me as I sat down and forward in the chair. I threw her over my knees and used the flat surface of my hand to strike her round bottom repeatedly. She yelled out as I repeated the motion again and again until her ass was bright red and lumpy from the assault. Afterwards I picked her up and then put her in front of me. "Listen to me love and listen carefully. You will do what I say. I'm not going to compel you to listen because really where is the fun in that. But you will listen. If you don't, I will punish you until you do."_

 _Smirking, I saw the anger settle into sorrow at her situation. The next days continued as the first one had. Her fighting, me setting the rules and her immediately breaking them. I wanted so badly to take her that first night. I wanted to but I didn't. I knew that after I took her and claimed her that she would lose some of the backbone and her determination would continually break down from that point. I did so enjoy her fight. It was a challenge to me. Of course I hadn't decided to turn her, but she would be a fierce hybrid. Not one I was sure I ever wanted to be on the wrong side of though. It may be easier to deal with her wrath as a human I pondered._

 _One night as we were going through our normal altercation, I grabbed her and kissed her. She was so shocked that she screamed at me and started pounding her fists on my chest. Her passion was so intense. So I did it again, until she succumbed to her fate. I pushed her on her knees and stared down into her eyes, which now had tears spilling from them. I undid the belt around my waste and undid my pants and removed my cock, completely intending to get my fill of her for the night. However, when I forced my way into her mouth, she bit me. Fucking bitch! Granted I'm an immortal hybrid, but that still bloody hurts._

 _I stood there gawking at her for a few minutes after the initial pain had subsided. Landing the palm of my hand square across her face, I wasn't sure if it was fury or passion that led me to throw her on the bed and take her repeatedly that night. And I did over and over until she begged me to stop. It wasn't the way I wanted it to be, but it was all the same magnificent._

 _Over the next couple of days, she not only wrote me one letter, but she wrote me about five letters detailing how she was going to kill me and that one way or another she would get even with me. As many of the girls had written these letters before, I didn't really think of it as a viable threat. Her anger didn't decrease any. In fact, she had more resolve than ever not to listen to me. It grew tiresome._

 _Then there was the day that I walked into her room and she was gone. I had been out so I didn't really know what happened. I checked with Jennifer who said she had been there in the morning when she delivered breakfast. I walked towards the window, which I noticed was broken and looked down the side of the house. She had climbed out the second story window. How the hell did she get away? That was when the call came. They had her at the guard house. I instructed them to bring her back to the house._

 _"Do you know how lucky you are that you weren't shot?" I was screaming at her the entire way up to my room. I chained her to the bed and that day I beat her within an inch of her life. I kept her in the tiny cage in my room until her window was repaired and additional measures were taken to assure her captivity._

 _Over the following weeks and months, our relationship was tumultuous and passionate. At times she was submissive and at others completely angry. She seemed to be fighting with herself inside and she couldn't quite make up her mind to give in._

 _I remember one evening, I had gone to her room to see her, she wasn't angry. It was surprising. She greeted me and approached me the way I taught her to. I'm not sure what it was about this night, but she gave herself to me and I believed it. I took her into my arms and kissed her deeply; moving her back towards the bed. I ripped her clothes from her and started landing kisses all over her body. She was responding to me at every turn. I found my way back up to her neck and I whispered, "You don't breathe without me." She erupted into moans as I slammed my cock into her. I took pleasure in taking her that night, over and over. She took pleasure in it too._

 _Over the next months, she served me perfectly. I found myself wanting to dominate her more and more. She would respond to the little games I had planned and to the humiliation I brought against her time and time again. Her response turned me on so much. I realized that with her, I was exceedingly turned on by her submission. The more she submitted, the more I wanted her. It wasn't love, it was attraction borne out of a mutual darkness._

 _Our games continued throughout the year. I didn't want to end them, but I had fears about how this would end. I couldn't trust to turn her, as her anger was deeper than any other woman I had ever experienced. She was more like me than I cared to admit. I had decided to let her go. She was the only person that I had ever decided to let go. Usually I sent them back to the houses or turned them, or accidentally killed them, which didn't happen too often. I couldn't afford to be this close to anyone. While it wasn't love, I did care for her. Eventually, the things that we felt would turn into something else and would break one or both of us._

 _The day I decided to set her free, I walked into her bedroom. She came to greet me, her smile was infectious but it quickly turned to a frown. "Love we have to talk." Lowering my eyes to gaze into hers, "I am going to compel you and set you free."_

 _"No. Why? I did everything you asked, Master. I didn't want to stay at first I admit that, but I've grown to want to. We have the same darkness. I know you recognize that. I feel it. We are the same. I know you feel it too." The anger had returned, but this time it stemmed from betrayal._

 _"We are not the same. You can have a whole life without me. I'm never going to be the person you want me to be."_

 _Anguish covered her face as she stormed. "How can you do this? How?" She was screaming at me. "You took everything from me and now you just throw it away?"_

 _"I'm saving you love. I know you don't understand that. I am a monster."_

 _"Klaus please don't do this. Please don't make me forget." Her agony was great. Taking to heart the betrayal she must have felt, I promised not to compel away our relationship. Instead, I compelled the circumstances, leaving her with the memory that we had a relationship, that I betrayed her and that she was happy to leave. Apparently I forgot to compel away her desire for revenge or she had found a way to undo the compulsion, which was next to impossible._

 _I vowed never to feel that way towards one of my victims again…until…_

 ** _General POV_**

"So you cared about her?" Shock echoed in Caroline's voice as she said it.

"I did. I wasn't in love with her, but I cared for her. She cared for me more. I knew it was headed down a destructive road." His eyes were clouded over by the memories. He looked sad and almost desperate to not remember.

Murmuring to herself, "so that's why you shut yourself off from everyone. Klaus, I need to go back to my room for awhile. Are you okay?"

He studied her, not sure of what was going through her head right now. "Yes, I'm fine. I can call one of my siblings if something happens."

"I'll check on you later or tomorrow." She smiled at him and departed. Caroline couldn't deny that part of her was so drawn to this man. He is a monster though, although not completely devoid of human decency apparently. He had thrown her away. She loved him. She wasn't after him for revenge because of what he did; she was after revenge because she loved him. _This changed everything_. She considered everything she knew about him. Yes, he liked to be the Master. He liked to dominate. However, he didn't just kill for the hell of it, even though he liked to portray that. Yes, he had killed accidentally and sending girls off to be prostitutes was not exactly the nice thing to do, but he was capable of love and passion. _He was definitely capable of being saved_. Her head sank as she realized the conclusion of her thoughts and why she even cared that he was capable of being saved. She picked up her phone and dialed Elijah.

"Caroline, how lovely to hear from you; how can I be of assistance?"

"Hello Elijah. I have a question. The sire bond, does it make you feel things? Would the sire bond make me think that I love Klaus? Please keep this between us." She begged realizing exactly how it sounded.

"No Caroline. The bond affects how you act, not how you feel. Although you will feel compelled to protect him and keep him from harm. You will want to do what he says, but it will not make you feel any different. You can hate him and still do what he says."

"Thanks Elijah. Please tell Hayley I said hello." She clicked the phone off. That night she went to sleep early haunted by what she knew was true, but refusing to give into it.

The next day she knocked on Klaus's door and heard is standard reply. "Enter." He was painting; as usual the canvas turned away from the view of anyone entering. "Caroline love, how nice to see you." His dazzling smile caught in her throat.

"Klaus." She nodded as she approached him. "How are you?"

"Better than ever, I feel like I'm back to 100%."

"Uhhhh…that's good. I'm glad you are feeling better." Her eyes were reaching for something although he couldn't quite discern what that something was.

"Everyone is on their way up so we can discuss our little witch problem. Given that Claire is in Chicago and no doubt has a coven of very powerful witches behind her, there is no time to waste."

Filing into the room, everyone gathered around the table in the sitting area. Bonnie started the conversation. "Okay, so my friends in Chicago have noticed a change in the air. The spirits have been telling them to stay together. Since Claire is using expression and Traveler's magic, she is nearly impossible to find. They are willing to stand with us when they finally do attack, but they won't kill another witch, bad or not. I communed with the spirits last night. They are holding something back although I don't know what. They kept saying 'begin with the bonds that flow deep, to find the way'. Witches are not always very clear. So it's obviously family yeah? But that is all I can figure out. We couldn't find any traceable family line except to Celeste Dubois, who we already know was a very powerful witch. My feeling is that she has to be involved because I can't see the spirits giving us access to that kind of information if she wasn't involved."

"So she has family somewhere…" Klaus started. "I will destroy them all." Caroline put her hand on his chest. His eyes drifted to her, confused by her action, but it soothed him for the time being.

"Klaus let us not forget that you promised not to hurt another witch…" she smirked before continuing. "We have to find whoever this relation is."

Klaus' phone dinged and he looked down. _Klaus I need someone to come to New Orleans. It is about Claire. You are being spied on._ His face darkened.

He searched for a piece of paper and wrote down, ' _Start a fight with me. Take my plane and go to New Orleans and help Marcel. Don't talk to anyone on the way and don't let anyone outside you, I and Marcel know that we aren't really fighting. I will text the pilot and make sure you are good to go._ ' He stepped forward and thrust the paper into Caroline's hand.

She looked up at him and he nodded downwards. She read the paper.

Then he started. "Well maybe I'm off here, but these witches are trying to KILL me. Am I wrong for wanting revenge? They will not stop with me."

Bonnie turned on him and glared. "Klaus you promised."

"Yes, yes I promised, but don't think for a second that I don't want to kill them all or that there are not other ways of torturing them." Bonnie rolled her eyes and Kol took her hand immediately.

"God Klaus, why are you sooo stubborn?" Caroline launched into an entire diatribe. "We are all here risking our lives. Bonnie is risking everything to help you and you can't see the forest for the trees. You are so hell bent on revenge…ALWAYS REVENGE. Always needing to prove that you are the Alpha, when are you going to stop? They want to KILL you. Do you understand that?"

Everyone kind of looked up wondering where all this came from, Caroline crossed the room and threw the piece of paper in the fire.

"Geez if I had any sense at all I would just leave because God knows that you are so stubborn that you will NOT EVER LISTEN."

"Caroline…" Elijah piped in. "Klaus is right. They are a danger to us all. What will keep them from coming after Kol or Rebekah or even me next? If they live through this and manage to take out Klaus, it would have far reaching consequences."

Fearing she was losing her ground, she shouted. "I don't care! I'm so done with all these witches, and hybrids and vampires! I'm done." She threw her glass on the table and it shattered. _Well that was a good effect_.

"Love you are quite welcome to leave if you feel that way." Klaus stood up to her staring down into her eyes. He was quite the actor himself. "Go. I wouldn't want you to sacrifice anything for a monster." He held his ground as he stared her down. His cold grey eyes sending ripples of indifference through her body.

"Fine."

"Caroline…" Elijah started and everyone joined in.

"Then leave and don't come back. You are hereby released from all my compulsion." He turned his back on her. For a moment a chill echoed through her bones, she tried to remember that he was acting. Caroline turned and stormed out the door. Once outside, she ran to her room to grab a bag; throwing some clothes and toiletries in it, she flew down the stairs at vamp speed. There was a car waiting to take her to the airport. A half hour later, she was on the plane, strapped in and ready to go meet Marcel in New Orleans.

Back at the house, everyone was talking to Klaus, telling him to call her back. Trying to explain that she was just upset because he could be stubborn and that she really cared. He waved his hand with an air of indifference and went back to planning.

Caroline reached New Orleans about two and a half hours later, got directly in a car and landed in front of Marcel's. He was standing outside waiting for her. "Caroline. I wish it was under different circumstances, however how was your flight?"

"It was fine. So why did I just fake a fight with Klaus and come all the way to New Orleans?"

"I'll explain inside." He hurried her through the front gate and told her to take the same room she previously had and meet him in the sitting room on the first floor.

When she arrived a few moments later, she squared her shoulders. "Okay, so what is going on?"

"There is a spy in Klaus's mansion. I'm not sure who it is but I received an anonymous text message from a pre-paid phone telling me. Even if it's not true, there's enough evidence to believe someone is watching them."

"Okay…and why am I here again?"

"On that same day, I received another tip from the same number wanting to meet with me. The text said… _We must meet, we have a vested interest in this turning out with very little bloodshed_."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. That's why I wrote Klaus to send someone. Although to be completely honest I expected Rebekah or Elijah."

"No. It wasn't as believable as me. He sent me because I had a reason to want to leave. No one knows me and therefore wouldn't have any idea of my loyalty to him. Anyone in the house would know our history and it would seem completely logical that I'd want out."

"Well, he's smart. I'll give him that."

"Yes, yes he is." She looked at Marcel. "So what do we do now?"

"Well tomorrow we are going to meet this mystery person and then hopefully you will return and save the life of our Sire before it's too late." _Okay no pressure there_ , she thought.

"What time are we leaving?"

"We need to leave here by 10am and we will go straight there. I'm hoping to have you back on a plane by 5pm at the latest. Please if you would like to join me for dinner I'd love to have you."

 _What was it with Klaus, his family and dinner?_ "I'd love to…thank you." Caroline nodded and went to her room to freshen up. Dinner was a very light affair. Marcel was charming and they talked about everything, but mostly what it was like growing up in New Orleans. He told her the story of how he met Klaus and how Klaus had saved him. She was beginning to feel like she had totally underestimated everything about the man she once hated. _Once hated_. And there it was again.

That night she wanted to get some sleep so she was totally alert the next day, she rose with the sun and was on her way to grab some breakfast when she met Marcel in the hallway.

"Marcel. Thank you for last night. It was lovely." He nodded.

"Breakfast?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"I could actually use some blood. I can't even remember the last time I ate." He motioned to a door that led to a kitchen. There was a separate cooler with blood. He allowed her to choose her favorite type and then took one for himself. All of the sudden, Caroline broke into laughter. Trying to follow her, he was a little confused as to what she was laughing about.

"I'm sorry, if this wasn't blood, this would be like a perfectly normal suburban morning." She smiled brightly. He still didn't get it but okay. It was nearly 9 before she headed upstairs to get ready and pack.

At 9:55 she was downstairs at the door, Marcel joined her and they stepped into the car to go to the address that the anonymous texter had sent. When they arrived, it was small house in the quarter. It wasn't particularly nice or shabby, it lay somewhere in between. Lived in, would be the words Caroline used to describe it. Marcel rang the doorbell and they heard a voice "Come in." As he pushed the door open, his gaze fell on an older woman sitting in a rocking chair, on the floor was a chubby little girl playing with blocks. Caroline relaxed. For some reason she felt safe knowing there was a child there. The old woman looked up at Marcel and bade him to enter the dwelling and have a seat. Caroline followed him into the somewhat darkened interior of the residence.

* * *

 **AN:** **Don't worry, Caroline is still special. I felt like Claire gave him some humanity, but he didn't love her which is why he let her go. He discovered a part of himself, but its not what he has with Caroline. They are going to address their feelings soon. The next chapter is almost done. I've been in a mood this weekend. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and notes. :) So, a lot is going on in this chapter. We are building towards the end of Part 2. This story will either be 11 or 12 chapters. I haven't decided. It depends on how Chapter 10 and 11 goes. I'm thinking about Part 3, but it really depends if people are still interested after the end of this story. I'm alternating between this and 'Dead and Away'. I'm also thinking about finishing 'No Way Out' which is a Damon/Elena story. I like this story way more than 'No Way Out'. I just lost my inspiration for it. So what do you want to see? More Klaroline? Maybe Kolonnie (I like that better than Kennett).**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Caroline studied the old woman. She was somewhat frail, although Caroline got the distinct feeling she was stronger than she looked. Marcel started. "Thank you for wanting to meet. Can I ask who you are?"

"I am Claire Dubois' grandmother and the granddaughter of Celeste Dubois. My name is Cornelia."

Marcel turned to look at Caroline. "And why did you want to meet us?" Caroline questioned.

"Because of her," She pointed down at the baby on the floor. "That is Claire's daughter, Chloe. She carries the gift. Claire is somewhat troubled as I'm sure you have figured out. She didn't get the gift of magic when she was born. Her magic has been born from expression. As you can imagine, she still has the genes so her power is still quite formidable."

 _Okay so they really like names that start with C._ "Yes we've seen that Mrs. Dubois. We just aren't sure how to stop her."

"Well…" the old woman sighed. "The spirits and I have made a deal so you will know soon;" her breath catching in her throat as she continued on. "I will give you what you need, but you must promise not to harm her. I have no desire to start a war with the Original family, but she is my granddaughter and regardless of what she's done, this child needs her mother. She does have the gift." Caroline looked at the little girl, when she noticed one of the blocks spinning on its own and the little girl giggling at it. Her heart immediately softened.

"Mrs. Dubois, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure Claire is unharmed. You have my word."

"Let me have your hand child." Caroline reached forward to extend her hand and the old woman took it in both of hers and started rocking back and forth. "Oh yes, you are spirited child. Be warned though, while you have the power to drag the one you love into the light, the road will not always be smooth. There is always the chance of darkness sneaking its way back to the surface. If you go on this journey, make sure it's one you want to be on as long as you live, as he will plummet to the depths of darkness without you." Jerking her hand away, she glanced at Marcel.

"Umm thank you." She said apologetically for snatching her hand away.

"Oh I know you aren't ready to hear it child." The old woman smiled and rose from her chair. She returned with a vial of blood and an old book. "Once you have the spell, here are the items you need to do the spell. Give these to Bonnie Bennett."

Caroline and Marcel nodded at the same time.

"Also be warned that there is a traitor in your midst. It is someone that is unexpected and will not be known until the end. I can tell you that it is a man."

Clutching the book and the vial, Caroline emerged from the house. _Okay that was intense_. Her mind was flooded with thoughts about what the woman said about the darkness and the one she loves. _The one she loves? Really?_

Marcel was on her heels as they exited the house. He took out his phone. "Thierry. I'm going to Chicago. I'll be gone a couple of days. If you have any problems, call me. " Pressing the end button, he looked at Caroline. "Let's go. Want to talk about it?"

"Not at all." She smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Wasting no time at all, they headed to the airport and immediately jumped on a plane back to Chicago. Caroline looked through the grimoire. It was very old. They still didn't know what kind of magic the witches were going to attempt against Klaus though, but they definitely knew there was a traitor amongst them. Well it could be Sebastian. She doubted it was Marcel, Elijah or Kol. Sebastian was the only one, but Sebastian was sired to Klaus. He literally couldn't betray him. It had to be someone else, but who?

They arrived at the private airport exactly two hours and twenty minutes later, and jumped directly into a car on their way to the mansion. Suddenly Caroline grabbed Marcel's arm. "Wait, we shouldn't go back. They think that Klaus and I are fighting and there is a traitor there. If they find out that we can stop them, wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

"You are right. Let's check into a hotel." He dialed Kol's number. "Kol this is Marcel. Meet me at the Hampton Inn & Suites downtown. Thanks."

The driver changed direction and headed to the hotel. He and Caroline checked in and had just gotten settled in the room when Kol and Bonnie knocked on the door.

"Caroline!" Kol exclaimed as he came into the room. He and Bonnie stared at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry there isn't time to explain. Obviously the fight was fake, but needless to say, we met with Claire's grandmother in New Orleans. She gave us the items needed to do a spell on Claire. We don't know what the spell is or really anything else except that you need these." She thrust the book and the vial in Bonnie's hands. "She said that you would know soon. Oh and we can't hurt Claire."

Bonnie was truly taken back by the newest information. "Okay, so the spirits are going to communicate."

"No, no, no…it doesn't make sense." Kol started. "Why would Claire's grandmother help us?"

"Because Claire has a baby and she doesn't want to start a war with the Original family." Kol was still of the mind that it was a trick. Bonnie looked at him.

"Kol…the spirits wouldn't lie to me." He nodded.

"Okay, let's just say for some reason she wanted to save her granddaughter and great granddaughter from a lifetime of misery, which is smart…I mean have you met my family, but why wouldn't she just stop Claire herself?"

Caroline nodded. That was a really good question. "I don't think she does a lot of magic Kol. Besides didn't you say it would take a coven of witches to stop them? Maybe she doesn't have enough magic. She did know about Bonnie and she said she made a deal with the spirits."

Bonnie threw a glance at Kol. "The spirits are really angry with Claire. She is using expression Kol. It's possible that they have a vested interest in stopping her. Witches that use expression become very strong and out of control. Claire is using that AND traveler's magic."

Kol looked back and forth between them all considering all the information. "I still don't buy it. Witches are smart and cunning." Bonnie looked at him. "Present company exempted of course." He threw her a brilliant smile. "Let's see what the spirits say. But why are you guys in a hotel instead of back at the mansion?"

"Oh…right. Well there is a traitor. It's a man. We don't know who it is, but it is someone unexpected."

"Like who? It's not Elijah or I."

"I thought about that. She said it was someone unexpected. Can someone that is sired to Klaus hurt him?"

"Not unless they broke the sire bond somehow and I've never heard of that being done in the history of vampires at least not without some kind of express dismissal from the Sire. Even then they could re-invoke it anytime they wanted."

"Okay so that rules out Sebastian and most of the staff. But we should check to see who is human or vampire that works there that is not sired to him. Although she said he would not be known until the end." Her concentration was difficult at the moment and she kept drifting back to Klaus.

"Okay. I'm still not convinced. One thing is for sure, this is definitely happening soon. Caroline you should go back to the mansion and _make-up (air quotes)_ with Klaus. Remember to put on a show. Somehow try to get him the information." Kol continued. "I will stay here with Bonnie while we try to figure out the spell. Marcel, are you staying?"

"Yes. I will go after Caroline has a chance to make up with Klaus a little later today."

"Okay then. I'm going to go beg my Sire for forgiveness then." She picked up her coat and her bag, bid everyone farewell and headed toward the elevator bank. Once downstairs, she jumped in the car waiting for her and headed back towards the mansion. She quietly walked in the front door. He knew she was here, he had to let her in the gate. She climbed to the third floor and walked to his room, where several people were gathered. Getting into character, she dropped her head and knocked on the door. "Enter."

She threw open the door, looking sheepishly around the room. "Klaus, can we talk?"

"Yes, if everyone would be so kind to leave us for a few moments." It didn't matter, they could all hear anyway.

"Klaus I'm sorry. I was upset and scared."

"Love, your behavior was atrocious." He smiled at her as he hugged her.

"Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course. I'm glad you are back." She found a tablet and grabbed the pen. _We have to talk. Need somewhere safe._ She ripped off the page, showed it to him and then threw it in the fire. He nodded.

He walked out the door and went into the room across the hall. Caroline hadn't been in there in what felt like months. It made sense that it was sound proofed though. "So love, what is going on?"

"Well, we met with Claire's grandmother. She gave us the stuff to do a spell to stop her. But Klaus, you can't kill her. And that's not just me talking. She has a daughter." He was a little taken back by that.

"Love I have no intention of killing her unless there is no other choice of course."

"Did you love her?"

"I already answered that. No I didn't." He looked deeply into her eyes, the intensity in them drawing her closer to him. "What else did she say?"

"There is a spy here. It's a man. Bonnie and Kol are working on getting the spell from the spirits. Marcel will be here in a little while. You told me that you had never been through so much with someone right before you turned me though. It seems like you had this whole relationship with her."

He leaned back, his curiosity rising. "Love, you sound…" He raised an eyebrow before she interrupted.

"Stop, just please stop with the flirting and charm. Just tell me."

His face clouded over. "Look Caroline. I told you. I did go through a lot with her, but never in all the time I have been doing this have I ever felt so strongly…" His voice became ragged. "until you."

She literally gasped. "What?"

"Caroline, I can't explain it and I don't know why. When I was out, all I thought about was getting back to you and loving you. When I knew, I knew. And it was immediate. As soon as I saw you, there was something different about you. I fought it of course. I didn't understand it. I'm very good at turning things off. I don't need to turn off my emotions because most of the time I just don't care. I don't find love to be a very useful emotion most of the time, but when I was comatose, I could feel you and I could feel you reaching out to me…and I just knew."

"What did you know?"

"What I never knew with anyone else in my long life. That I wanted to love you and that despite everything that I was in love with you." With that, he pulled her into his arms and landed his mouth on top of hers, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Don't you understand what you do to me? What you have always done to me?"

"No. I just know that you do awful things and I hate myself for pushing that aside."

"Caroline, you push it aside because I'm the balance to your light. I'm the darkness that is inside of you. I give you permission to be bad. And you are the same for me. You are light inside of me. You give me permission to be good. We are a balance for each other. We are our perfect opposite. And as much as I want to continue this and make mad passionate love to you right now, we do have a war to attend to."

She shook herself out of whatever was going on in her head. "Right. Witches."

"We can't tell anyone, so this stays between us. The only people I want in my bed chamber are you, Rebekah, Kol, Bonnie and Elijah. Everyone else can stay downstairs. Not that it will be any safer, but given that we don't know who it is. It will give us a little bit of time."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. "Follow me." He barked and dragged her to the second floor where Genevieve was staying. Not bothering to knock, he threw open the door, leaving Caroline standing in the doorway gaping and wondering what he was about to do. He grabbed the shocked girl and dragged her to her feet. "You came to Chicago. You got lost in the nightlife and met a musician, who you shacked up with for a few months. But now you are going to go home, meet a nice guy and live your life. The car downstairs will take you anywhere you want to go. You will not remember me, or this house, or anything else that happened here. You will live a long and happy life." He released her. She looked around.

"What am I doing here?"

"It is very simple love, your boyfriend played a show here and then took off with another girl. I was going to help you get home to…"

"Charlotte."

"Yes Charlotte."

"Thank you." She headed out the door and down the stairs. Klaus stood there for a moment and turned around to face Caroline, who was in a momentary state of shock. "Now love, let's get this war underway." Her eyes were wide as the shock of what he did registered in her mind. Maybe he was willing to change for her?

Everyone that was allowed came upstairs. It was difficult to talk though. Mostly everything except chit chat was written down and immediately burned in the fire. Klaus threw in a couple of false statements just for effect. Throughout the day, Klaus and Caroline would catch each other's stares and look away uncomfortably as if they had this huge secret they were keeping from everyone.

Elijah wrote down that he and Rebekah were going to track down a group of traveler's that Bonnie and Kol had managed to find. By that time, Marcel had arrived and he wrote down that he would stay here with Klaus and Caroline and help do more research. Caroline looked through the staff registry and every time she would find someone that was a male, she would point it out to Klaus, who would inevitably shake his head that he was sired.

Kol and Bonnie had texted that they were going to stay at the hotel for privacy reasons. Bonnie was in touch with the spirits and they had given her a spell but she needed to get a couple of other things to complete it. She and Kol were leaving in the morning. It was very quiet, with no one talking about anything.

 ** _Elijah's POV_**

Elijah and Rebekah approached the make-shift campsite carefully. Traveler's were a shifty bunch and generally pretty powerful especially when they banded together. Pain tore through Elijah's head as he looked at Rebekah who was currently on the ground in the same condition. They looked up to see the Traveler's surrounding them. One man stood in the front, he had long curly black hair. He resembled a stereo-typical gypsy.

"We aren't here to start trouble. We just have some questions." Elijah looked around and saw about twenty traveler's. They dropped their hands and Elijah recovered, getting back up on his feet. "Thank you."

"Vy are you here?" The man in the front replied in a thick Romanian accent.

"I'm sorry that we invaded your…" He looked around. "…home. We are trying to get some information on a band of travelers that is traveling with a witch."

"Ah…you are looking vor Claire? Are you not?" Elijah nodded.

"Is she here?"

"No! Ve would not consort with a witch. Vy would ve need to?" He said turning to his coven.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. But ve have heard some things. Your witch…"

"She is not our witch."

"Your witch is up to some very dark things, is she not? There is vord that she is trying to kill an Original. She came to us months ago, looking for a spell that could deliver the Original to another body and a way to finally kill an Original. I ave' no doubt that she has found that. I'm told she picked up a band of traveler's in Mississippi."

"That's impossible." The last vestiges of white oak had been burned centuries ago.

"You'd be surprised what one can find lying around if they look hard enough."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Well, for one, ve have no belief that it would actually work. Killing the Original Hybrid would take more than that. However, it would incapacitate him for a very long time. Two, ve do not want to start a fight with the Original family." He glanced back and forth between Elijah and Rebekah. "Ve just vant to be left out of it."

After studying him for a few minutes, Elijah nodded. "No harm will come to your coven when this is said and done if you had no part in it. But if you hear anything, please call me." He handed him a card.

"Elijah, do you believe him?"

"Yes Rebekah, I do. And if what he said is correct, that means that there is a white oak stake somewhere in existence and maybe more. At least now we have an idea of what is going on. We know what Claire is trying to do." He took out his phone and texted Bonnie and Kol that they were on their way.

They arrived at the hotel a short time later and hurried up to the suite. "Kol, we have a problem. The traveler's that you found, knew about Claire. She is trying to do a body jump spell and use a white oak stake on Klaus to kill him."

"Would that kill him?"

"If he's in another body? I don't know. The Traveler's seemed to think it wouldn't work permanently. We've never actually had occasion to test the theory. I have to assume that it would at the very least incapacitate him for a long period of time. Either way there is white oak somewhere on this continent and we need to find it."

"I thought all the white oak was gone."

"Apparently we were mistaken. And since it can definitely kill us, I suggest that that be Number 2 on the list after saving Nikklaus."

Elijah texted Klaus and told him they would return in a while and that they needed somewhere private to talk.

 ** _Klaus's POV_**

"Elijah is on his way back." He thought about where to go. All of them filing into the dungeon room was becoming a little too obvious, so he decided to go to the Coffin room. After all, he used to take calls in there that were of a personal or confidential nature. He texted Elijah back to meet them in the coffin room.

Caroline, Marcel and Klaus were waiting for Elijah to arrive. "So obviously Elijah found out something." Her mind was swimming with the possibilities. Elijah and Rebekah appeared a few minutes later.

"Klaus. We know what Claire is trying to do. She is trying to perform a body jump spell and end you with a white oak stake."

A look of disbelief covered Klaus's face. "What? A white oak stake won't kill me."

"Not in your body. But do you know it won't kill you in another body?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure that wouldn't work."

"Even if didn't Klaus, it would absolutely incapacitate you for a long time, while they look for a way to kill you permanently. And it would kill us. These witches were strong enough to take you down for almost a month. Imagine what they could do with a mortal body and a white oak stake, including but not limited to decapitating you." Elijah was very serious and very worried.

Klaus stood back and thought about the information. "Okay, so they manage to get past all my guards, incapacitate me in another way…" his hand went to his necklace, "you would just unstake me and everything is back to normal."

"Klaus, I don't think you appreciate the power that is behind all of this. The spirits are worried about Claire. She is strong. They obviously think that she has the power to bring you down, which on any other day, would probably be a bonus for them. For some reason though, they are more concerned about disabling Claire than killing you. Don't you find that a tad strange? If she weren't a threat and didn't have the power to do this, do you think the spirits would get involved?"

Tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling, "Okay, so they are going to attack. There is nothing we can do until they do."

"Yes, Bonnie is communing with the spirits. She almost has the spell to disable Claire. There is the other matter of tracking down the white oak stakes, but unfortunately that will have to wait until we manage to get this witch out of your life."

Klaus stood there and watched them all leave, except Caroline. "Klaus I think you are underestimating what is going on," she said it softly and without judgment.

"No Caroline I'm not."

"No matter what happens, I cannot show weakness. Not now, not ever." His hands clasped behind his back as he turned to look at her. She just nodded and walked out of the room. She knew this was far from over. It felt like any day now, Armageddon. You never know when or how, but there was something coming and it was going to be something that changed everything.

He was right behind her. "Caroline. Can I show you something love?"

She turned around. "What?"

"It's just something I want you to see before my impending doom." He smirked. She tilted her head and shook it. Giving up, she smiled at him.

"Okay."

They went into a room in the back, she had never looked beyond his room or hers but there was a connecting hallway in the back of the house and another locked room. She walked in and completely lost her composure. It was a studio of sorts, more like a mini-warehouse of art. There were dozens of paintings of her over the past six months, but it wasn't just her, there were landscapes and horses, there were animals of all kinds. There was a mix of surreal art and impressionism. "Wow." She looked around.

"Did you do these?" Knowing the answer already, she looked at him. He smiled.

"I just wanted you to see them with me. Have you thought about what we talked about love?" There was something sad in his eyes. For a moment she completely understood that he knew the threat against him. It was all a cover, all of it. She flashed back to moments in time and realized that he did that so very often.

"Klaus, I don't know. This is all crazy. I mean you have witches after you. You have this alpha male thing going on...not to mention the whole dark and dominant thing, which I haven't even begun to think about. It's just not the life I pictured."

Lowering his eyes to the carpet, "You were meant for greater things than being a school teacher in a small town Caroline."

"I didn't want to be a school teacher. I wanted to be a singer." _Okay that sounded worse_. Grimacing, she continued. "Whatever I wanted, you took that choice away from me. Now I'm stuck with this and tied to you for eternity. How do you think that makes me feel? Granted I like what I am, but it's still wasn't my choice. You kill people and you have a temper and you do really bad things ALL the time. I don't know how to love you Klaus. Obviously my feelings for you are complicated. You have to stop torturing people and turning them against their will. And I don't know where to begin with all the dark and dreary domination stuff you are into."

"Caroline did it ever occur to you that you may like that dark and dreary domination stuff? I mean in New Orleans you seemed to take to it quite easily when you were seducing Jesse. Why are you so afraid of the dark Caroline?"

"Because the dark can swallow the light."

"No love, you are mistaken. The dark can't exist without light. Without light there is just nothing except a void."

His rationalization had a modicum of truth to it. She sucked in her breath as he walked towards her. "Don't deny me Caroline, not because I'm compelling you to or because you are sired to me, but because you want me." He searched her eyes for an answer and she stood there on the precipice of a really bad decision or a really good one, depending on one's point of view.

She collided with his lips. He leaned back and smiled before capturing her mouth in a deep unyielding kiss. His hands went to her hips as he brought her to the ground. He could smell the arousal on her and wanted all of her. She was going to be his. He thrust his hand between her legs but grew tired of the material blocking his access, so he ripped away her dress. She returned the favor by shredding his shirt. Their tongues were in an impassioned battle for dominance, neither of them winning.

His lips started burning their way down her chest, pausing to suck on each one of her nipples. He drew her legs up with his hands and buried his mouth in her wet folds. She was crying out for him. He held her securely in place as he started darting his tongue in and out of her, taking his time. He would alternate between tongue fucking her and trailing his tongue the entire length of her core. She was so wet and screaming for release. Moving his forefinger to her opening he started pumping his finger in out of her soft opening while his mouth suckled on the tiny nub. His moans were audible and she was writhing hard in the wake of his attention.

"Klaussss. Please?" She was dragging at him to enter her.

"Please what love?" He smiled as he continued to finger her and suck on her clit. Growing frustrated, she yanked on his shoulders.

"Fuck me now!" Her insistence was not to be denied. He moved up on top of her.

"Look at me Caroline." Once she opened her eyes and he had captured her in his eternal blue-grey stare, he pushed the entire length of his rigid manhood inside of her. Her eyes closed half way as she let out a loud gurgle from the bottom of her throat. He didn't slow down or pause. He lifted her hip with his hand and changed the position slightly to which she responded to with a loud moan. She was turning her face from side to side, lost in passion as he rammed himself repeatedly in and out of her slick wet walls.

Taking a chance, he found her wrists and pinned them above her, holding her in place, while he leaned down. "How do you like that Caroline? Do you know how fucking good you feel? How tight you are? How wet you are?" He growled as he leaned down and breathed heavily against her neck. She was murmuring incoherently in response. He wanted her, he wanted to mark her. Grabbing her hip, he easily flipped her on to her knees and pushed her face down in the carpet. Leaning back, he looked at the view before him. He grabbed his cock and pushed it slightly into her opening. She moaned loudly at the prospect. Then with one movement he filled her completely and leaned forward. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her backwards until she was almost sitting on his lap. Yanking her head to the side, he lowered his double fangs and dragged them along the skin of her neck as he teased her slowly, barley moving in and out of her.

Frustrated, she tried slamming her body down on him, but he held her in place. When he felt she had enough he picked up the pace and licked the soft skin between her shoulder and neck and sank his fangs into her, causing her to erupt in a series of groans. He could feel their release coming as she tensed in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she just couldn't seem to get enough of him. He listened for her as he held on, she shuddered hard and he let himself go, slamming into her with every last bit of strength he had.

He sat there, with her still gathered on his lap, licking the wounds in her neck, a low growl coming from his throat as he held her tight against him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Thanks everyone :) So I will do a part 3. It's set up so it can end or continue. This is the climax before the next adventure begins. This story will definitely be 12 chapters. I just think its a nice number for a story.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 10**

She lay there on him for a while without moving. _Okay what just happened?_ Her mind was swimming with the confession he just laid out before her. Deciding not to get into the entire thing just now, she shook it off and sat straight up.

He raised his eyebrow and regarded her for a moment, then things just got a little awkward. "Ummm right. So you should do what you were going to do. I'm going to go help Marcel." Looking rather triumphant, he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek before releasing her.

"Of course, Caroline. I'll meet you both in the library." He looked exasperatingly handsome at the moment and if she had stared into his gorgeous granite blue eyes for another second, she might have decided to stay for round two. Instead, she opted for pulling herself to her feet and rushing out the door. He smiled as he headed towards his bed chamber.

Marcel was down in the library, reading more books. Looking up as Caroline entered the room…"Caroline, anything you want to talk about now?" He chuckled.

"No…Marcel…not the time." It was deeply disturbing to her that anytime she had sex or did anything that there were a handful of people that could hear everything she was up to. Klaus had come down to join them a few minutes later. He and Marcel were searching for anything that was related to stopping traveler magic.

Caroline had narrowed the staff down to ten vampires that weren't sired and seven humans. _Seventeen people_. Some of them never had access to Klaus, but there were at least eleven out of the seventeen that had pretty regular access to him including guards, housekeepers and so on. The words of the old woman echoed through her head…"it is someone that is unexpected and will not be known until the end." Her entire sentence bothered her. Until the end of what? Their lives, the spell, the situation? Kol was right. Witches were kind of shifty.

 ** _Bonnie's POV_**

The spirits were talking loudly now, giving her the spell and the requirements. She needed one more thing… _the grimoire of her ancestor Emily Bennett_ , which was locked away in an abandoned house outside of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Snapping out of her trance.

"Kol, we need to go to Virginia."

He nodded before pulling her into his arms. "Well then Miss Bennett, we should find a plane." Kissing her deeply, he added, "Have I told you how stunning you are?"

She leaned back and smiled. "Only about a thousand times." Bonnie grabbed her bag and Kol followed her out the door. On the way to the airport, Kol texted Klaus about the plane and by the time they got there, the plane was sitting on the runway ready to depart. They climbed on board and made the short trip to Mystic Falls.

An hour and a half later, Bonnie stood in front of the historic and abandoned white house. It looked like something straight out of 'Gone with the Wind' and probably as old as that as well. Pulling open the door, she stepped through the threshold with Kol on her heels. He stopped short unable to cross the doorway. Bonnie turned, then turned back to the house. "He's a friend." A gush of wind passed through the doorway. "It's okay." He stepped through the doorway.

"What is this place?"

"It's where a hundred witches were burned. Emily Bennett's grimoire is here somewhere. We need it to perform the spell against Claire." Searching from room to room, they found nothing. There was very little in the house. A feeling came over Bonnie. "It's in the basement." As if in a trance, she started walking towards a door in the kitchen and descended the stairs. Kol followed after her, ready to protect her, an honorable idea given that there was the power of a hundred witches in the house.

Once in the basement, they found an altar on top of an old carved wooden chest. It was covered in cobwebs. The altar was covered in symbols and candles in various states of decay. Bonnie removed the candles and opened the rickety lid to the chest. Inside was an old book, bound in leather. As soon as she took it in her hands, she seized, pulling it to her chest, and fell backwards on the floor. Kol rushed towards her but was held back by an immovable force. Bonnie's eyes had rolled backwards in her head and she was chanting.

"Bonnie!" He was pounding against the air as he watched helplessly. After a few minutes, he was released and she opened her eyes. "Bonnie. What happened?" Kneeling beside her and cradling her head.

"They gave me their power."

"What?" He sat back.

"They gave me all their power. I have to take the grimoire with me, but I have the power of a hundred witches right now." Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her and she didn't hesitate to respond. Touching his forehead to hers for moment and staring into her green eyes, he paused before standing and helping her to her feet. "We need to get back Kol. The witches said that Claire is attacking tonight, which makes sense, it's the full moon."

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and before long they were on their way back to Chicago. It was getting late by the time they arrived and they headed straight to the hotel.

Elijah was there sitting on the sofa reading a book on Traveler's magic. A wave of exhaustion hit Bonnie. She finally had all the elements she needed to work the spell from the witches and she now had the power of a hundred witches temporarily. Apparently, Klaus was not the only stop on the Claire expression train. There was a witch in New Orleans that had caused Claire to lose custody of her daughter. Claire was big on revenge against those who hurt her.

"So what is the plan?" Elijah asked casually looking at the pretty girl who stood before him, tired and yawning.

"Well I need to rest for a bit. I'm exhausted."

 ** _Back at the Mansion_**

Sebastian walked in to the library with Nadia on his heels. "Hey everyone, what's going on?" They all looked up at him. He and Nadia had felt like an outsider the last day or so. The Original family had been shrouded in secrecy.

"We are just doing more reading. Kind of hitting brick walls at every turn." Caroline smiled half-heartedly. He nodded.

"Well let me know if I can help."

"There's really nothing to do besides wait unfortunately. We know the witches are coming, we just don't know what to do about it right now. My friend, there is nothing that you can do right now and for reasons I can't explain, we have to keep this quiet." Caroline looked at Klaus. Sebastian nodded at Klaus before departing with Nadia.

Caroline handed the list of possible traitors to Klaus with a note on top. _Anyone that shouldn't be on this list_? He crossed off a couple writing the word 'fired' and 'dead' beside each one respectively, which left nine. _Nope. Not asking_. _Okay, so nine names_. Compelling them was out of the question since, whoever was the traitor would be able to hear and/or know what was happening. Also, Klaus had compelled her not to compel the staff. At least they knew if any of these people were in the area, to be on guard.

Bonnie would definitely not be back until later tonight with Kol. Rebekah and Elijah had texted that they were at the hotel, but Rebekah was coming back to the mansion for extra support since she couldn't be killed and that was a good thing with witches in the vicinity.

Klaus asked Caroline and Marcel to accompany him upstairs. As they ascended to the third floor, the air was thick with tension. He led them to the weapons room, where he handed each of them a gun. "Klaus I've never used a gun." Truth be known, it kind of terrified her.

"Love, no need to be worried..." He stood behind her and showed her how to take the safety off and how to fire the gun without actually firing it. "Just point it at the person and pull the trigger. It's semi-automatic, so after you load the chamber once, you won't have to do it again." Nodding, she put the safety back on and stood there trying to decide what to do with it. Awkwardly she lowered her hand and just held it at her side, glancing down every now and then to make sure it wasn't pointed at anyone. She was a little overwhelmed that she could actually kill someone with a gun. She had killed Hans, but that was impulse and it was a hybrid thing.

"Okay, I'm going to go lay down for a bit."

"You are welcome to use my room love."

"No…" _that sounded harsh_. "No thank you Klaus. I just need to lay down for a bit." Marcel headed back down to the library, Rebekah had joined him a little while later. Caroline went to her room and Klaus to his. She put the gun on the bed beside her, pointing it to the bathroom and drifted off to sleep. It was getting late when she woke up. It was very still in the mansion.

From somewhere down the hallway, there was a loud crash. Immediately, she jumped up and vamped out the door. She met Rebekah and Marcel who were on their way up the stairs. All of the guards were out. Sleeping on the floor. "Klaus!" Caroline took off for Klaus' room. _Damn it…forgot the gun_. She threw open the door and Klaus was suddenly right in the entrance.

"NO CAROLINE! There's a spell on the room. Don't come in. I'm locked in here."

"Klaus the guards…they are all out." Wait if the guards are out, then why weren't they. Maybe Rebekah was immune but Caroline wouldn't be.

He started banging his fist against the air. "Damn it!"

He stood there, looking at the windows, the bathroom. Using vamp speed, he tried them all. _Like a rat in a cage_. There was no way out of the room. He turned to look at Caroline, who turned to look at Rebekah when she suddenly fell to the floor. He rushed to the door in time to see Rebekah and Marcel hit the carpet. He started banging on the entryway enraged. Sebastian and Nadia were on the stairs rushing to the third floor when he heard them collapse in a heap on the stairs. "Show yourself Claire!" He was shouting but no one was there. He picked up his cellphone. _No service_. Going to the window, he looked at the guard tower. Nothing. There was no movement anywhere on the grounds.

Trying to figure out a way out of the room, he started pounding on the walls trying to bust through the sheetrock. Nothing would work. The entire compound was silent. Spinning around, he looked at Caroline, she was still lifeless on the floor. He went to pour himself a bourbon. If he was going to be locked in his room, he may as well have a drink. He could feel the anger inside of him swelling with every passing minute. There was no way to warn anyone. He didn't know if anyone entering the compound would just fall asleep. It was just after ten o'clock when he heard a car outside. There were several cars. Closing his eyes, he looked towards the door with a murderous sigh.

The Traveler's were descending on him. They started chanting as they approached the third floor. "Evas Elabuk Estupey. Evas Elabuk Estupey." The pain first tore through his right temple then his left, causing him to sink to his knees and scream out in pain. He looked up long enough to see a guy and a girl pick up Caroline and move her somewhere a short distance away. The pain gave way and he looked up to see the girl he once knew. "Claire." His voice was seething with anger.

She hadn't changed much, witches aged slower than humans. Even though she wasn't a true witch, the expression had probably helped her. Her haunting eyes were cold and removed as she stared back at him. He rushed the door, but was again blocked by the spell. She stood her ground, not even flinching at the sight of him coming towards her. "Klaus."

They stood there staring each other down for what seemed like an hour, in reality it was more like ten minutes. She spoke first. "Klaus. You should have killed me."

"That is a mistake I won't be making again love." Her laugh filled the air.

"Klaus Klaus Klaus. Do you remember the letter in which I detailed that I would come back to kill you?"

"Which one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"As it turns out, I'm not the only one wants you dead."

"You don't say?"

"Oh I'm sure Klaus that the list is long and distinguished. But there is one…" pausing for a moment "…witch that wants you dead even more than I do."

Realization started to cloud his perfectly chiseled cheekbones.

"Love, there are no doubt a long list of enemies that want me dead. However, look around, no one has ever succeeded. And why do you think that is? You can't kill me, I'm the most powerful creature on the planet. And even if you do, my brothers and my sisters will hunt you for the whole of eternity until your skin decays and falls from your bones and nothing is left but a corpse."

"Oh you mean Rebekah? She's your sister right? She is the pretty girl with long blonde straight hair; the one that is laying out here on the floor? Yes, I was warned about her as well."

"Mark my words Claire, I will get out of here and when I do, I will condemn you to the most painful death imaginable." His eyes burned through her leaving no room for forgiveness; his anger palpable.

Again, she laughed. "So who is the pretty blonde?"

"She is no one, just like you were no one. She is just another girl in a long line of girls. You remember how that goes, right love? You remember how much I love to torture? How much I loved to torture you? So get on with it love, what are you waiting for? You think you can kill me? Let me out of this room and let's test that theory. You can't kill me from out there."

"Soon enough Klaus. We are just waiting for someone to arrive. And well the Moon has to be at it's full apex before we can start the spell. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to apologize." He laughed out loud at that. She took out what could only be a white oak stake, only it was strange. It had a binding metal all around it.

"Love I think we both know that even if I did apologize I wouldn't mean it and you wouldn't care."

"So true Klaus." It was only about forty-five minutes until the full moon reached it's full Apex. He heard someone approaching. It was a human with a very familiar scent, but it wasn't completely clear to him who it was. Claire left the door to go kiss him. He rolled his eyes. _Behold the traitor_. When they appeared in front of the door, Klaus immediately recognized the man standing in front of him. It was the guard with the smile that Caroline flirted with.

His eyes narrowed. "You should run." The man looked at Klaus unflinching. After studying him a tad more, Klaus realized he was under some kind of compulsion or influence. His eyes were vacant as he smiled at Claire, who whispered something in his ear. Rolling his eyes, Klaus stood against the back of one of the sofas watching the minutes tick slowly away.

"So Klaus, any last words."

"I'm going to kill you and your boyfriend slow and painfully."

"Carama Say, Au. Carama Say, Au." Klaus felt a dizziness pass through him and staggered against the sofa. Looking around he was seeing two of everything vibrate in the room. The traveler's began chanting after her. "Carama Say, Au. Carama Say, Au." Their words filling the mansion. Klaus was no longer able to stand, he collapsed to his knees and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The chanting was filling his entire body and he felt as if his soul was being forcibly removed from him. "Claire! Stop! I'm warning you." She didn't stop, she kept chanting. He collapsed on the floor, still awake. He could no longer see what she was doing. The chanting stopped and all activity to him was gone. He stared at the ceiling of his bed chamber. His thoughts going to Caroline, who was lifeless out in the hallway, if he died, she would die. Just for a moment, that stirred anger from somewhere deep inside him and caused him to raise his arm towards the ceiling trying to fight the spell. Where was Kol and Bonnie? Or Elijah?

Claire looked through the doorway at him as he raised his hand. She took an hourglass and set it on the floor. Standing up she looked in the handsome guard's eyes. "I'm sorry." Then she kissed him. He looked confused for a moment, not understanding what was going on, then, he collapsed on the floor in the hallway. Claire dragged him in position in front of the door.

The mansion was eerily silent except for the top floor. The travelers began preparing for the apex of the moon by preparing an altar in the middle of the hallway. There was an oblong circle of candles set around the make-shift altar in the hallway. Claire and the handsome guard were inside the circle with the travelers and others remaining outside the circle.

 ** _Bonnie's POV_**

"Well unfortunately Bonnie, I don't think there is time to rest." Kol and Elijah both observed Bonnie's actions which were extremely uncharacteristic. She was yawning incessantly, as if she hadn't slept for two or three days. Her face was drawn and she was void of energy. She collapsed backwards on the couch.

"I'm just so tired all the sudden." Holding her head in her hands, she was on the verge of sleep. "Omg. Elijah, Kol. It's a spell. Hold my hands."

Quickly murmuring an incantation, a breeze covered them. Bonnie snapped back to herself. "That, no doubt, has taken everyone out at the mansion by now."

"Why weren't we affected?"

"It may take longer with you. You both are, after all, virtually un-killable. We have to go now. I think Claire is at the mansion."

They quickly departed the suite at the hotel and stepped directly into a car. As they approached the mansion, Bonnie could feel the magic soaring through her veins. "She's here." They looked around. Everywhere guards were down. Not dead, just down. "They're asleep." She nodded towards two guards lying near the front entrance.

She took the grimoire out and started chanting the incantation. "Esse adhuc in veneficiis tuis . Quae inruit spiritus estis. Esse adhuc in veneficiis tuis . Quae inruit spiritus estis. Esse adhuc in veneficiis tuis . Quae inruit spiritus estis." Somewhere above them, they heard someone else chanting and cursing. They climbed the stairs to see Claire, holding a white oak stake above a man that Bonnie didn't recognize. Her hand was shaking with force. She was grunting and trying to force her hand downwards.

"What did you do?" She glared at Bonnie as she approached. Carefully Bonnie, stepped into the circle and grabbed the stake away which she threw to Kol. Bonnie glanced at the bodies lining the hallway. The travelers were frozen unable to do anything although very much awake. Caroline, Rebekah and Marcel lay on the floor unconscious. Klaus was in his room, he was practically unconscious, although Bonnie could see his eyes fluttering slightly.

Bonnie lowered her eyes and started chanting. "Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . "

She laid both of the grimoire's in the circle and removed the vial of blood from her bag which she used to mark Claire's forehead. She repeated the same with the Traveler's who were frozen kneeling around the circle. Again she started chanting an incantation. "Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini . Adiuro te in nomine spiritus . Obmutuistis . In nomine virgo mater anus. Tenemini ." She repeated it nine times as instructed by the spirits. Then she stood. The power of the witches surged through her.

As if possessed, she suddenly snapped her head to look at Claire. "Claire Dubois, you have shamed your ancestors and upset the balance in nature. You and your coven are stripped of any ability to do magic. You will live out your day, but if you ever attempt to do magic of a dark nature again, you will be killed."

Claire listened, having no other choice. "But I was trying to restore balance. He's a monster."

"LIAR! This is not borne out of regard for nature. This is borne out of jealousy over the fact that he didn't love you. Killing Klaus would set off a series of events in which thousands would die. Not to mention the revenge that the Original family would take out on you, while tracking down every single member of your family. Your daughter, Claire, is the key to peace. She is the key to peace between the Vampires and Witches. If you were to succeed, she would fail. And that simply will not be allowed."

A strong gust of wind blew through the hallway. It was so strong that it nearly knocked Elijah and Kol over. It was if a tornado had touched down in the hallway. On it's way up, you could see the light being drawn from the travelers and from Claire. After a thunderous bang, it dissipated into thin air.

There was massive amounts of groaning coming from the hallway. Kol rushed into the bed chamber where Klaus lay. "Brother." He shook him. Klaus' eyes started to blink open and closed. He smirked as looked up at his younger brother.

"Kol. You made it." His thoughts immediately went to Caroline. "Caroline?" "She's fine. She was unconscious for a time, but I'm sure she's waking up now." Feeling a little uneasy, Klaus rose from his place on the floor. Seeing Claire, he sped towards her, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against the opposite wall. Bonnie immediately intervened. "Klaus…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Okay so the last chapter is going to be the first chapter of 'Burnt Offerings' so skip ahead if you read it here. It is an immediate continuation of The Blood Rose. Yeah! It has a name and a plot, although the plot will probably develop as I go. :) Thanks for all the comments, likes, reviews, etc. I really appreciate it.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This is part 3 of a series following 'The Dead of Winter' and 'The Blood Rose'. This story may cause triggers and is rated M for intense sexual situations, death, domination and more.*****_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Klaus did not flinch, ignoring Bonnie's pleas, his eyes murderous staring at the girl he had pinned against the wall. He started tightening his grip on her neck. Bonnie was begging him to stop and all of his siblings were standing around him doing the same.

"Ready to die love?" Her hands were wrapped tightly around his hand trying to pry his fingers from her neck. She was starting to choke and she could feel the life draining from her.

Klaus was intent on his action, but from behind him, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caroline standing there. "Klaus. She has a baby and she can't hurt you anymore." He turned his head, his entire future flashed before his eyes in that moment as he looked into her expectant eyes. His eyes softened and as they did, Claire's eyes hardened as realization washed over her.

Klaus released her and Claire fell to the ground, he then turned to Caroline and pulled her into his arms and kissed her; the emotion in the scene was palpable. Out of nowhere, Claire rushed Caroline, the fury inside compelling her forward. Caroline stepped back in surprise, but Klaus caught the girl and held her back against the wall. His eyes were narrowed at the girl as he stared at her, his gaze burning through her. "Know this love. You live because of her. If you EVER go after her again, I don't care what the spirits say, I will end you." Deep down inside, Klaus knew that Claire's rage would never be satiated though, she would always plan for revenge. He recognized that kind of deep-seated rage, it was an internal force. The traveler's had filed out of the mansion and back into their cars, their magic gone and no longer a threat to anyone.

Elijah stepped forward. "Klaus if I may, perhaps I should take Claire back to New Orleans?" Still not convinced his brother wouldn't kill her. Klaus was too caught up in Caroline.

Claire was overwhelmed with emotion as she watched Klaus and Caroline together. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she caught the memory of her daughter and murmured "Chloe Rose".

"Miss Dubois, please come with me and I will escort you back to New Orleans." Elijah motioned towards the end of the hallway and the girl started down the hallway after him, all the while looking back at Klaus.

"Well, that was bloody fun…I'm going out for a drink. Anyone care to join?" Rebekah piped in. Marcel, Sebastian and Nadia volunteered to join her leaving Klaus and Caroline wrapped up in each other in the hallway.

Klaus tore his attention away from her for a moment. "Love, I need to check on the mansion and make sure that everyone is back in place. Please wait for me here."

She nodded and turned to go into his bed chamber deciding she desperately needed a drink. In her mind, she knew that she just made her choice. She made the choice, _forever_ , according to Mrs. Dubois. His light would depend on her. _K..that's intense_. Pouring herself a bourbon, she downed the first one and then repeated the process. She thought about everything that had happened and her mind drifted to the child in New Orleans. _Chloe Rose_. Her blood had been the key to peace in this situation at the very least. She wondered about the child , growing up with that kind of power and how she would feel about her mother, who found revenge so much more important than her own daughter.

Bonnie and Kol knocked on the door. They had taken a breather from the hallway after Klaus had calmed down. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"Yes, come in." Caroline hoped that Bonnie and Kol would stick around, she enjoyed Bonnie's company and well Kol, was Kol. He was charming, funny and always making fun of something. They seemed genuinely into each other. Although you know what they say about couples coming together under stressful circumstances. "So is it over?"

Bonnie nodded. "It seems like it is. Chloe Rose was the key apparently. The witches told me that she would be very powerful and the person to bring peace to all supernatural beings. That's why her blood was so important. Nature always finds a balance. Claire was trying to murder thousands and her child is the key to peace. You have to love the irony. Whatever the situation, the child needs to be protected."

"Wow. That's a lot of pressure to grow up with."

"Nah. I tend to think that people that are born to be great tend to grow up with the knowledge and responsibility that they need. Chloe won't be any different. She no doubt already knows. The spirits have been talking to her since she was born. It's why the other witch that Claire was after had her taken away from Claire and given to her grandmother. I think Claire's grandmother didn't want her to grow up without a mother though."

This world was overwhelming if one stopped to think about it. Imagine having to grow up with the pressure of uniting all supernatural beings. Her mind drifted to her own mother. She wanted to call her tomorrow, just to let her know that she was okay. It had been a year. Her mother no doubt thought that she was dead by now. _Which, okay, technically she was_.

They sat there having drinks and trading chit chat for awhile. Kol and Bonnie were going to stay in Chicago for awhile and find a place. Caroline was happy about that. Elijah already had a place. Rebekah well, she didn't really care about Rebekah but she knew that Klaus did.

Nearly an hour had passed when Klaus returned. He walked into the room and immediately poured himself a drink and joined the others.

"Bonnie, tell Klaus what you told me about the baby." Caroline nudged Bonnie on.

"The child, Chloe Rose, was the key to all of this. You were out when I was possessed by the spirits but apparently this child is the key to peace between all supernatural beings."

Klaus nodded. "So that's why they saved me."

"Well to be fair, it was more about the thousands that would die if you did. But yes, that is why."

"Well, Claire won't give up her revenge. People with revenge in their hearts never give it up. Trust me I know the type. However, I don't think Claire would kill her own daughter." Caroline caught the inference that Klaus was making to himself.

"Sometimes they give it up but Klaus she needs to be protected." She squeezed his hand gently. He nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell Marcel when he returns to make sure that she has around the clock protection until she comes of age."

"Klaus, we have another problem. There are possibly more white oak stakes out there in the world. We need to find them." Kol added after an extended period of silence.

"Oh Kol, we have a bigger problem than that."

"What could possibly be bigger than something that can kill us Klaus…well maybe not you but Elijah, Rebekah and I."

Klaus took a swig of his bourbon as he stared into the fire. "Our mother."

With that revelation, everyone in the room went silent. "What? Our mother is dead Klaus. We saw her body."

"No Kol, I'm afraid that she is very much alive. While you were all sleeping and doing other things, Claire mentioned a witch that wanted me dead. Now granted, there are probably many witches that want me dead for something or the other, however, who do we know that would go to such lengths to make sure I'm dead?"

Kol stared at his brother. _This was bad_. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders waiting for some kind of explanation, but none ever came. The brothers sat their silently contemplating their fate.

"Well first things first, we need to find out if there is any white oak in anyone's possession that we can get to. "

Klaus nodded. "First, I need to rest. It's been a long day, with attempted murder and all that, so if you and Bonnie would excuse us."

Kol stood and pulled Bonnie up by the hand. "Ready?" She smiled back at him as they walked out the door hand in hand.

"Now love, where were we before all this murder, revenge and mayhem." Not letting him off that easy.

"Klaus, why is your mother dangerous?" He rolled his eyes as he sat back and tore himself away from kissing her neck. He eyed her with a hint of frustration.

"I promise I will tell you everything about my _dangerous_ mother, _tomorrow_." He went back to kissing her neck.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

His head dropped realizing that she was not going to relax until they talked. Looking up at her, he sighed. "Okay love, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well this, us, your mom. Are our lives always going to be shrouded in some kind of murder plot because of your past actions? Is this it? Are we together? What does that mean exactly?" His eyes widened at the onslaught of questions.

"Okay, first, we are what we are. You are the only thing in the history of my long life that has ever made me hesitate besides my family and even then, it was always calculated. You make me want to be a better person. That is a huge power for you and a massive weakness for me. When my enemies figure this out, and they will no doubt, it will cause issues. People will try to use you against me. Love is a weakness in that way. Our lives will always be a series of threats, with long periods of blissful celebration in between. If I've learned one thing over the past 1,000 years it is that you gain a lot of enemies when you are immortal"….he paused. "Whether we are together, Caroline, I can't answer that. That is up to you. Can you get past my proclivities? What do you want? I am still going to be who I am. I'm always going to favor domination and I'm always going to want to fuck you and possess you. It thrills me. I like the control." His stare was concentrated, trying to weigh the look in her eyes.

She hesitated and he caught it and pulled back a little bit. "I don't know Klaus. This whole thing from the time I got here until now has been crazy."

"You don't have to fear the things in life that are different Caroline. Different is good. It makes you strong."

"Well, my life has gone from like zero to a thousand in the past year. It's just a lot Nik." He stopped suddenly mid-thought, it was the first time she called him that. His hand rested on her thigh as he burned his lustful gaze into her eyes. She was his and regardless of how much time it took, he would show her an entire world full of everything different.

Pulling her into an aggressive kiss, his hands held her roughly against him. All the passion that he had been feeling rushed out through his fingertips as they burned her skin and groped at her flesh. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her onto his lap as he held her head in place to violate her mouth with his tongue. Groaning, he said her name. "Caroline."

She was grinding her naked center against his rock hard erection; the material of his jeans causing just enough friction to make it exquisitely excruciating. He wanted to possess her now. His hands wandered to her thighs and he grunted as he held her down and thrust himself upwards. Reaching up with his left hand, he fisted her hair and dragged her down to the sofa. She lay beneath him moaning and gyrating against his insistent touch.

Leaning up slightly, he tore her dress away and lowered himself on top of her as his mouth and encircled her nipple. His tongue was lapping at her and sucking desperately. She pulled her hands away and he growled, pinning them above her head. "Claim me Nik." Those words sent him into a lustful frenzy as he grabbed her roughly and flipped her on to her knees, never slowly his pace, he thrust into her; his hand between her shoulder blades holding her down while he slammed his hips into her. "Jesus Caroline." He growled into her neck as she threw her head back to his shoulder and was screaming her release into the air. Her nipples became hard and he used his fingers to expertly massage them, feeling his orgasm mounting as he still forcefully entered her from behind.

He ground into her, his powerful grip holding her in place as he jerked suddenly and finished his brutal assault on her body. Her body was glistening with sweat as she relaxed down into the sofa. Bringing his hand to his head, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Fuck." He shook his head as he let the feeling wash over him. Then he sat back and pulled her back into his embrace.

They sat there silently for a few moments before he broke the tension. "Love, will you stay with me tonight?" Leaning back she stared up at him.

"Of course." He didn't know where the newfound comfort came from but he loved hearing his name come from her lips. It wasn't something a lot of people used. They retired for the day, exhausted from all their activities.

The next day, he woke up with her in his arms as he thought about what to do. Obviously, they needed to locate the remaining white oak stakes if there were any more. The return of their mother was the bigger issue. Esther, whom he killed himself, had turned them into vampires and then almost immediately regretted it. She was a powerful witch and had spent her life trying to undo what she had done to them. Klaus was happy about the transformation and so was Kol. Rebekah, Finn and Elijah, he always thought would have stayed human if given the choice; although, Elijah, despite his occasional sullenness, did enjoy the benefits of being an Original Vampire. Rebekah had always been reckless. She loved fiercely and regardless of whatever crisis she was going through at any one moment, she desperately clung to the belief that love was the saving grace in life and that everyone was capable of it. Outside though, she denied it and appeared bitter and ruthless.

Klaus thought back to Finn. He hadn't seen him for well over 900 years, no doubt, Esther had pulled him out from whatever rock he was catatonic under. Finn had always shared the burden of their immortality with Esther. He never embraced his nature and often fought against it. Eventually, the subject of Klaus's propensity to dagger his siblings would be brought up. Although he usually regretted it, usually he did have what he considered a selfless reason for doing it. Their father had hunted them for centuries. In his mind, he was keeping them safe, although he doubted his siblings would agree. In any case, he had no plans to dagger them again. He was rather enjoying their reappearance into the world. Now with their mother on the loose, it would take all of them to stop her no doubt.

He felt Caroline stir against him and turned to look at her. Caroline was an unexpected and well quite inconvenient surprise in his life. He knew from the moment he saw her that there was something different. Now she was here, for better or worse. He would protect her as he did his siblings. _Always and forever_. She had the propensity to be ruthless, she was young. _Extremely young_ , he thought. She hadn't begun to understand what immortality actually meant. To her, loving him _forever_ , was a human notion and she no doubt thought of it in a human way. It would take decades for her to understand exactly what a commitment it truly was. They would fight no doubt, their natures in a constant struggle for dark and light. She would win…some. He would win most of the time though.

He pulled her closer as her eyes fluttered open and then closed again as he watched her. "Good morning." She yawned and looked into the hybrid's eyes. "You look like you are lost in thought."

"I am love. I was just thinking of fighting with you."

She jerked back and he laughed. "Well that's positive!" She said sarcastically.

His beautiful smirk lulling her into a sense of comfort, "well…if we are to spend eternity together, I'm sure we will not agree on everything, if anything, love." She laughed at that. She leaned in and kissed him. She knew that the day was going to start but she wanted to stay in the comfort of their bed. _Did she just think that? Their bed?_ It was nearly seven months later and she never considered that she would ever be here in this place, with this man. How things had changed for them over the past seven months. He went from being this control freak monster to a very complicated and yes, still dark, man who was burdened with demons she couldn't even begin to understand. She just knew for right now, she was happy.

"I need to call my mom." She sat up. "It's been like a year. I know she's worried about me. And you…" she slapped him "...need to tell me about your mom."

He sighed. "If we must get up…let's, at least, enjoy these last few minutes of our morning together before we head back into the wolf's den." He laughed at himself for metaphor. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. It would no doubt be another long and tiresome day. They drug themselves out of the big bed and headed for the shower where they spent the next hour engaging in everything else except grooming.

An hour later, they found themselves downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the dining room for brunch. Caroline was feeling on top of the world. She loved this kind of stuff when it was not centered around trying to save the person you were in love with from certain death.

Elijah and Hayley were even there. Rebekah and Marcel had hooked up the previous night. Apparently that was a thing. Kol and Bonnie were ensconced in their own world; Sebastian and Nadia were as well. Klaus smiled like the lord of the manor. He so loved an audience.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: So we are at day one of the search for the white oak stakes. Klaus is being extremely kind and warm hearted, but remember what the old witch said. 'The darkness will always try to make an appearance' or something like that. He's won Caroline over…or so he thinks. Can anyone say honeymoon period? Look for difficulties start to creep up a little later. Maybe a temporary return of Dark Klaus. :)**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This is part 3 of a series following 'The Dead of Winter' and 'The Blood Rose'. This story may cause triggers and is rated M for intense sexual situations, death, domination and more.*****_

 **Chapter 12**

They were all gathered around the table, having finished brunch. There was a feeling of gratefulness in the air that no one had died during the attempt to take out Klaus. For now, everything was good.

Klaus cleared his throat. "So we have a situation, which I've made Kol and Bonnie aware of." Everyone in the room was silent, assuming he was talking about the white oak stakes that may or may not be out in the world.

Elijah concentrated on his younger brother. "Brother what is it?"

"I think that our mother is in our midst again." Concern crossed Elijah and Rebekah's face. They were still but it was apparent that the news was very shocking to them.

"How do you know that Nik?" Rebekah demanded.

"Because my _friend_ Claire told me right before she tried to transfer my body and stake me. She said that she knew of a witch that wanted me dead, _obviously apart from her_. Exactly how many witches do we know that can manifest that kind of power? Now we can take the chance that she was talking about some random witch that got lucky enough to manifest that much power. However, as I tend to like to air on the side of caution, I'm going to assume it's our mother. Call it intuition."

"Why does your mother want to kill you?"

"Well love that is a very good question. You see our mother, Esther…that's her name, turned us into vampires and then upon doing that almost immediately regretted it. After my brother Henrik was killed, she grew frantic with worry that another one of her children would be taken, as Freya and Henrik were, so she enacted a ritual to make us immortal. No one, including her, foresaw the consumption of blood or the effect that it would have upon us. While our mother was a very powerful witch, she could not undo the spell or stop it's consequences. There is always a consequence to magic. To further add to her worries, my werewolf gene would make me beyond powerful if it ever were allowed to manifest, so she did an additional spell to suppress that, however, I broke that spell years later. She was obsessed with killing us then and I tore her heart out. However, I do believe one way or another she has found her way back and I believe she assisted Claire with the magic that she was doing."

Caroline swallowed hard. Imagine having a mother who wanted you dead. How does that happen? Granted Klaus was a little hard to love in general but maybe his mother and father both being homicidal maniacs added some clue as to why.

"Okay, so Klaus, I've been thinking about this. I found a spell in Emily Bennett's grimoire that is a locator spell and I think it's specific to white oak stakes."

Klaus' interest was piqued. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…" she lay the grimoire on the table. "…because it looks exactly like the stake that Claire had when she tried to stake you." Klaus took the book and looked at the hand drawn picture on the page.

So there was a locator spell. "Do we have everything we need?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Yeah I think so. It requires some runes, salt and a powerful witch."

"Well aren't we lucky to have you Miss Bennett?" He grinned like he was the most charming man in the world, and well he might have a point there.

"Yes." She said matter-of-factly. "You are lucky." Kol laughed out loud practically spitting out his coffee.

"Let's go upstairs shall we?" Klaus stood.

"Klaus, Nadia and I are going to leave if you have no more use for us."

"Yes, Klaus I should be going as well. I have a city to run." Marcel added.

"Of course. Thank you all for your support. It was appreciated." He stopped to say goodbye to his friends before they departed. Everyone else filed upstairs into Klaus's bedchamber. On the way, he stopped one of his house assistants. "Please have the coffins removed from the study and move my office in there. I'd also like you to make an appointment with a decorator. It would be preferable if it was a little brighter than it currently is."

Caroline laughed to herself, _what the staff must think when he gives requests like that_. It still seemed odd to her that everyone just ignored everything that went on here. She thought she would never be okay with a coffin room though. Klaus caught her eyes. "It's soundproof love. After our last situation, it's a better choice." She nodded at him as they headed into his bedchamber.

Bonnie used the table to lay out the spell, first pouring salt on the table and then drawing a triangle in it. She used the stone as a conductor, as she started repeating the incantation. " _L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi. L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi. L'arme filium. Pa kenbe ex oculus. Indi._ " A brief gust of wind blew through the room, as Bonnie's eyes rolled backwards. She seemed to be in some kind of psychic possession. It didn't take long for her to come back this time though, she opened her eyes. "Okay, I have the location of the first white oak stake. It's in New Orleans."

"And the others?" Klaus pressed.

"It only shows us one at a time. Ever heard the quote….'Absolute power corrupts absolutely'. It's a failsafe for the spirits. So yah, we need to go to New Orleans. Klaus, locating these could take awhile."

"Thank you Bonnie." He smiled appreciatively at her, which warmed Caroline's heart. "Who is joining us in New Orleans? Meet us in the foyer in twenty minutes." Klaus was all business today. Klaus went to the intercom to have his assistant pack for him, to which Caroline got strangely possessive about. He noticed but it let it go.

Everyone decided to tag along except Elijah and Hayley. Although Elijah did tell Klaus that if something came up that he knew how to reach him. Klaus nodded and everyone else left to pack.

Caroline was the first one in the foyer waiting, soon followed by Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie. Klaus was the last to make it down the stairs. He had to make few calls to his business assistants to make sure that she was okay handling all his businesses in Chicago while he was gone. His businesses, some illegal, consisted of a number of legitimate businesses as well. Most of his involvement was from an Executive Board position but his control was no less there.

Corralling everyone to the car, they were soon headed towards the airport. Klaus texted Marcel, who had just taken off and let him know they were right behind him. The plane soon departed Chicago, headed towards New Orleans. Klaus looked at Caroline, who was looking at her phone. "Klaus I want to call my mom when we land."

"Of course love, whatever you need to do." His hand was covering hers lightly. A couple of hours later, they touched down in NOLA and headed for Marcel's. Caroline headed straight up to Klaus' room, without even asking where she was sleeping, to which he smiled. Nervously, she dialed her mother's number.

The phone rang and she smiled from ear to ear when her mother answered. "Mom?"

"Caroline? Is that you? Caroline where have you been? I've been so worried. I've looked everywhere." Her voice was frantic as if they would lose connection at any moment.

"Mom, I know and I'm sorry. I'm okay. It's hard to explain everything that has happened, but know that I'm okay and I'm not in any trouble. I promise I won't disappear like that again." Her voice was shaking. She felt as if her world was spinning and felt a sudden pang to be back in Mystic Falls.

"Oh-ohhh okay. Where are you? Are you sure you are okay? When are you coming home?"

"I'm in New Orleans right now. I was in Chicago. Yes, I'm okay. I promise. This is my number. You can call me any time. I'll try to come home as soon as I can. I met someone. He's complicated."

Her mom laughed. "Oh dear, most men are complicated. Look at your father." For the first time, Caroline laughed. Her father, as much as she loved him, spent ten years married to her mother, when he came out as being gay. He was happy now, living in another city with his long time partner. She didn't really care that he was gay, but she knew it her mother immensely when it happened.

"So how are you?"

"Oh you know me, I've been working a lot, spending at least part of that time looking for you. I lost you in Chicago. I had tracked you to a club but after that nothing. I found out you quit school. Lately, I've just been working and I started seeing a guy."

Perking up…"A guy? That's awesome mom. I'm so glad you met someone."

"It seems we both have. I can't wait to meet your boyfriend."

"I will let you know as soon as I can when we can come home." In her mind, she really didn't know how Klaus would feel about meeting her mom or being called a _boyfriend_.

"Okay. I love you Caroline. Please come home soon."

"I love you too Mom." Well that didn't go as badly as she imagined. It did leave her with the lingering question of when she would be able to see her again. As she walked downstairs, she was still considering how to broach the subject when Klaus came up behind her and folded her into his arms.

"So love how did it go?"

"It was fine." She stood there staring into his eyes. "Klaus?"

"Yes?" He could tell something was on her mind as she looked at him and he was bracing for whatever news she had to bare. In his mind, he was scared that she was going to want to leave and go home, which of course now he'd let her, even though it would kill him and his heart would be shredded with possessiveness.

"I told my mom about you."

His eyes widened and he leaned back to gawk at her.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first, but I wanted her to know about you and well now…" she chewed her lip "…now she wants to meet you, which I know is weird because you are like a million years old and you'd probably rather not meet my mom but I'd really like it if you did."

A gorgeous smile spread across his face, he was truly flabbergasted. "Caroline…I would be happy to meet your mother, honored even. I'm not quite that old Caroline, at least not yet. It's just right now…"

"Not right now, but after all this is over, maybe we can take a trip there?"

Laying a delicate kiss on her lips, he pulled her close, hugging her to his body. "Yes of course love." Her face immediately transformed to a smile and she kissed him back eagerly. They all assembled in the courtyard after settling in their respective rooms. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"So the first white oak stake is here." She pointed on the map to the Garden District. "I need to go check in on Chloe Rose. The spirits are insisting. Klaus and Caroline, you should go find the stake. We should meet back here in a few hours…sound good?"

"And what am I supposed to do?" Rebekah chimed in, not used to being rendered useless.

"Rebekah, you and Marcel should check in with his contacts in NOLA and see if there are any rumors going around about Claire and the attempt on my life." Knowing full well that if he didn't give his sister an assignment, she would create needless drama and he didn't want to have a bored Rebekah on his hands.

He and Caroline departed for the Garden district. The Garden District was a beautiful area of New Orleans with massive mansions. It was an artistic wonderland of architecture which had been beautifully preserved over the decades. Quite miraculously this district had escaped the horrific flooding of Hurricane Katrina. Caroline was quite taken with the area and its beautiful residences. They pulled up to one of the less cared for mansions in the area. Klaus stepped out of the car, looking up and down the street for any signs of danger. Nothing seemed afoot. So they approached the door and rang the bell.

A woman with long dark hair peeked out through the side window and sighed. Caroline guessed that Klaus was probably the last person most people wanted to see. She opened the door slowly as she stared out the screen. "What do you want?"

Klaus made a move to do say something aggressive, but Caroline stepped in front of him. "Hi." She smiled brightly at the woman who had her eyes trained on Klaus. "We aren't here to start any trouble. We received word that you know about a certain white oak stake and we are here to obtain it."

She frowned and pushed the door open. "Come in, but he stays out here." Again, he went to say something.

"Klaus, can I at least find out what she has to say before you threaten her with bodily harm?" Begrudgingly he nodded and took a seat on the porch, while Caroline entered the double doors of the mansion.

"So why did you let me in and not him? I'm the same thing he is." Caroline said in a flat tone.

"No child you are not the same as him. And while I have no desire to start a fight with the Original family, I also have no desire to let one into my house." She waddled into a sitting room off to the right of the foyer. "Please sit. I'll be right back."

She trotted off to the back of the room and disappeared through a doorway. Several minutes passed before the woman returned with a bundle.

 ** _Bonnie's POV_**

Kol was quiet the entire way to Chloe Rose's house. "What is Claire is here?"

"Kol she doesn't have her power anymore, or any power for that matter. If she even tried to use traveler's magic or expression, the spirits would take her out." Approaching the tiny dwelling, they pushed open the chain link gate and headed towards the door. Bonnie knocked and looked into the eyes of a kind elderly woman. "Hi. I'm Bonnie Ben-"

"Yes I know who you are child. Come in, but he stays out." Bonnie looked back at Kol who was none too pleased about this turn of events. He started to protest.

"He's a friend."

"Oh I know he is, but he's not going to be welcome in most houses in New Orleans. He's an Original vampire." Bonnie turned to him with an apologetic look and he rolled his eyes as he sat on a chair outside the little dwelling.

She followed the old woman into the modestly furnished living room. She saw the baby sitting on the floor, she currently had several stuffed animals dancing in front of her and she was giggling hysterically. At least she was a happy baby, a happy baby that already seemed to have the power of telekinesis. Bonnie was floored by this as sat down to look at the cheerful toddler. "Hi Chloe Rose." She smiled brightly at her.

The stuffed animals dropped and the baby crawled towards her. "Witch" she gargled and put her pudgy finger in Bonnie's cheek.

"Wow, she really is tuned in."

"Oh yes, child, you don't know the half of it. Keeping up with a magically gifted toddler is challenging. I've been wondering if I can do it all on my own."

"So obviously she has telekinesis and can at the very least recognize other witches. What else can she do?" Bonnie studied the little girl intently.

"Well, she can move things as you've seen, I think she is psychic as well. She has an uncanny ability to know what I'm thinking most of the time and she absolutely knows when people are coming. Of course with her limited speech, it's difficult to know the full extent of her powers, but the spirits are definitely talking to her. She'll have long periods of gurgling responses to some invisible force. She seems to have some new ability every month. Last week, she accidentally set the coffee table on fire." The old woman nodded toward the little table with a huge round burn mark in the middle of it.

"Wow. I didn't have any idea about witchcraft until I was seventeen." She said in wonder of the little girl.

"Well, I fear for her. There are rumors. Of course, no one will tell them to me. But I've heard the spirits talking. Of course as you know, they tend to be fairly secretive and puzzling. The funny thing is, I'm not sure she wouldn't see someone coming a mile away. Why, right before you pulled up, she turned to me and said 'Witch' just as she did when you were sitting there. That was about five minutes before your car drove up." Bonnie gaped at the old woman. "And last week, she said 'Klaus' and 'friend' about a week ago before your friends showed up. It's the only reason I let them in to be honest. I don't generally let vampires in my house."

"How old is she?"

"She's two and a half."

Suddenly Bonnie remembered Chloe Rose's mom. "Did Claire come back?" The old woman looked hurt and shook her head. All of the sudden a teddy bear came whizzing through the air at Bonnie, not to hurt her, but she looked down at the child who looked very unhappy at the mention of the name. "Did she?"

"She prefers to be called Rose. No she didn't throw it herself, well at least not with her hands. I heard she was back but she didn't even try to see this little one. Rose doesn't like the mention of her mother's name. It breaks my heart the things that woman does." She squeezed her eyes together to hold back the tears. Bonnie felt truly bad for the woman. Although she could tell that the baby was a joy to her, it still had to hurt that your own daughter didn't want to her baby.

"She's truly remarkable. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…Mrs?" Bonnie had been so enthralled with the child that she didn't even remember to ask her name.

"My name is Cornelia Dubois."

"Well she is truly remarkable, Mrs. Dubois. I know that the Original family is scary, but they are trying to protect Chl…Rose. Klaus has guards watching after her."

The old woman started laughing. "What can Klaus do against a witch? No offense of course, but Chloe is probably much stronger than he is."

Bonnie raised her eyes in agreement. "You are right, but still. It doesn't hurt to have extra help."

"Oh I'm sure you are right Bonnie. To tell the truth, I am probably more scared than Rose. I don't have my powers anymore, at least not to perform spells. I do have the vision though. I can see things."

"Why are you scared?" Bonnie asked while still watching the little girl, who had now gone back to her dancing stuffed animals.

"Well about a month ago, most of the witches that I used to talk to, stopped coming around. I don't know why really. Now, very few people talk to me. I have a feeling it's because of Rose's future. Witches don't want to be controlled and a lot of them can't envision having a truce with vampires and werewolves. It's just a guess."

Bonnie smiled at the woman and got up to leave. She felt compelled to the hug the elderly woman for some reason. The woman showed her to the door to a very impatient Kol, who was standing there tapping his foot.

"What?"

"I don't like being ignored."

"Kol, you heard everything that was said." Bonnie smiled and kissed him on the cheek as they headed back to the car that was waiting for them.

 ** _Caroline/Klaus POV_**

The woman sat on the sofa opposite of Caroline; she leaned over and shoved the bundle towards her. Caroline regarded her as she carefully opened the bundle, in it the white oak stake. She looked at the woman. _Okay that was a little too easy_. Not trusting the woman's motives.

"So you are just giving me the white oak stake?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I don't want no trouble. Claire gave me that for safe-keepin. I heard she's back but I also heard she was startin' a war with the Original family. I don't want no part of that. There's all kinds a trouble brewin."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I told ya I don't wanna be involved. But I can tell you that some of the witches round these parts don't want no part of peace with vampires. They are startin' somethin."

"Can you tell me anything?" Caroline looked at the woman who was obviously not feeling very secure.

"No...but I can give you a name. Her name is Tara." She wrote an address down on a piece of paper and handed it to Caroline.

"Well thanks. I appreciate your help." She smiled at the woman, out of things to say and headed towards the door. The woman followed her to the door and eyed Klaus who was still sitting on the porch looking way too comfortable.

"I gave her what ya'll came lookin for. Don't want no trouble with you. We good?" The woman waited.

He glanced sideways at Caroline, who nodded at him. "We are good." Klaus regarded the woman and started towards the idling Linoln Towncar waiting at the curb. Once inside the car, Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk at Marcel's." She slid the bundle at Klaus though who picked it up and looked quickly inside and then covered it back up and stuck it in his jacket.

"One down." He took Caroline's hand and stared out of the window at the passing scenery. By the time they reached the house everyone had returned. Marcel suggested that they talk over dinner, which was moments away from being served.

Klaus offered to join them in a moment, excusing himself with the package that Caroline had given him. She followed everyone else in to the dining room. They all sat and were served a bourbon and were chatting away, when Klaus re-entered the room moments later without the package. "Everyone we located the first of the white oak stakes." Everyone smiled at this news. "Unfortunately, things still seem amiss with Claire."

Bonnie chimed in. "Claire's grandmother seemed genuinely afraid for Rose and she suspects there is a plot afoot."

"We found the same thing," Marcel added.

"So rest assured that there are some witches that are not happy about the species uniting. The witch that gave us the white oak stake, gave us the name of another witch that we are going to go visit tomorrow."

"I don't like it Klaus." Kol mistrusted most things in life. "Witches are not to be trifled with. It's too easy."

"Well, rest assured, Bonnie will do another white oak locator spell. Once we have located all the white oak stakes, we can deal with the threat. Although I hardly think that the rest will be as easy to locate as this one was."

"I still don't like it. It was too easy." Kol added again for emphasis.

"Brother I heard you. I don't take that lightly. But for now, we must worry about one thing at a time."

Caroline had been quiet for awhile. Klaus leaned towards her. "Love are you okay?" The truth was she had been thinking about her mom all day. She didn't realize how much she missed Mystic Falls until she talked to her mom, but now she was stricken with a bout of home sickness. Klaus' eyes clouded over. He could tell something was wrong.


End file.
